Triplets of Chaos
by gussiegal5
Summary: ON PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

1

Hey all it's a new story yay. Story idea just came to me and I was really bored so thought I might as well follow that line of thought this is a time travel fic. I know I know that's all I write well sorry but there my favorites no really look that's mostly what I have in my story favorites.

Chapter 1

Shrieks of agony echoed hollowly through the mildewy dungeon hallways. The cries of torment ripped from the throats of three teenagers, came from a wretched little cell, where they lay writhing in agony on the cold stone floor.

And standing above them stood a triumphant Lucius Malfoy once second to the self proclaimed Dark Lord, Voldemort. And who was now considered a dark lord in his own right. His face twisted into a grimace of pleasure at performing three _Crucio_'s at once with his right hand which tightly grasped his wand.

While, disgustingly, his left hand was almost lazily stroking his growing erection, an erection he always seemed to gain from torture.

The three teenagers were respectively, Draco Malfoy, his father had been to put it mildly, livid, when he had realized exactly where is heirs loyalty's fell.

Harry Potter more commonly known as the boy-who-lived was there for simply allowing his mother's love to protect him from the killing curse shot at him when he was a mere toddler.

Well there was also the fact that he had a hand in the death of Voldemort who had horribly been one of Lucius's many lovers, giving the man double reason to want the boy dead.

And finally Neville Longbottom who was there for simple being in the wrong place at the wrong time... again. Or perhaps the words that should be used are, as usual, when applied to the hapless youngsters ability to get into scrapes that he was unable to get out of.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They had been in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor for two weeks now. Not that any of them were capable of keeping time at this point or even wanted to know the length of their enforced stay.

When Lucius concluded that days quota, so to speak, of _Crucio's_ he once more chained up his son and Neville to the wall where they were forced to stand, or have there wrists cut into by the cutting edge that Lucius had cruelly added to their shackles. And the exhaustion had obviously made its mark on them for all three had bloodied gashes cut into there wrists.

Lucius was actually looking forward to this new idea of his, muggle torture though it was. But he planned to make it his own with just a little bit of magic that he thought was positively ingenious. Of course, to him any idea he had was always ingenious and perfect. If it went wrong it was always somebody else's stupidity not his.

Harry who was almost used to constant pain by now still managed to let loose a seemingly unending scream that reverberated off of the walls. Harry had every right to, Lucius had just started to actually cut the skin off of his back with a razor sharp knife that he had heated magically to the point that if the blade hadn't been endowed with magical properties it would have simply melted within Lucius's grasp.

Completing that he then pulled the square of human skin off of Harry's back causing him (Harry) to collapse into unconsciousness. Lucius then cruelly threw a bucket of horse urine onto Harry causing him to wake up and moments later to begin screaming again, when his back began to burn because of the still warm liquid.

Lucius was slowly ripping Harry apart piece by piece, he was missing an eye the empty socket still weeping from the wound that had been gained at the very beginning of his capture and subsequent torture. And early on he had gotten his larynx removed magically though certainly not painlessly for making one last smart ass comment that pushed Lucius over the edge of his temper, luckily he could still eat and drink though talking was a bit of a problem, not that he put much effort into it not anymore, his spirit was coming close to the shattering point.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco and Neville weren't much better off then Harry, Draco was also missing his larynx because Lucius had grown tired of the constant stream of insults coming from both teenagers mouths, insults that always seemed to hit there mark, insults that had started when they had first been captured and had still been confident of being rescued by the Order, that was a long time ago and now they were all broken of any hope of rescue.

Draco too had lost one of his stormy grey eyes though thankfully one was still firmly planted in his eye socket. All of his fingers were broken and the ring finger that once held the Malfoy crest had been viciously ripped, magically, from his hand.

Neville was the only one that still had his tongue in his mouth so to speak -A/N sorry bad pun- courtesy of being the only one able to keep it shut for any period of time when he wasn't screaming. He also had both eyes but was missing a couple toes and he also had a shattered femur that made it difficult to remain standing, so he was forced to stand on a single foot.

All three of the teens looked very different from when they had arrived, they were emaciated from lack of food, and there eyes the ones that remained held nothing more than an empty expectation of more pain and screaming, a torture in itself for Neville who had is throat cut enough so that he could still talk but swallowing was an agony for him because of the wound.

And breathing was added torture for all of them because of there broken ribs, collar, and other assorted bones.

When Harry was once more placed next to Neville, who was in the middle of the three prisoners, he merely slumped down in his chains better to cut his wrists then let the wall cut even more of his skin off his back, what was left of the skin any way.

Seeing all three in apparent unconscious Lucius left them to there own devises. He had more important things to do

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They all heaved a sigh of slight relief that he had left, knowing full well by now that he would not return until sometime later the next day.

Harry stayed limp in his shackles while both Neville and Draco hadn't been tortured quite as badly as Harry.. today. So they were still fully conscious and able to work around there own pain.

Neville gently nudged him until he opened his now dull green eye. Neville leaned towards him and whispered, "Harry wake up, I have a plan to get the bloody hell out of here."

An eye faded from a sparkling emerald to nearly black turned to look at him with a questioning brow raised, a mannerism he had learned from Draco as well as Snape. With a slight nod of his head he urged Neville to continue with his train of thought.

Looking guilty Neville said, "It will be painful I think, but we should be out of here right before Lucius comes down for his next happy hour."

Shrugging as if to say, oh well, Harry gave another nod of his head in encouragement. Neville gulped now came the tricky part. "Uh...umm well the spell would enable us all to speak telepathically and to share our magic amongst the three of, it would improve our physical and mental ,uh, how to say this attributes. For instance we would be stronger and we could also learn faster and gain a photographic memory and our personalities might change a little. It just requires a little bit of blood and for one person to chant while others mentally think the words to help the spell learn how we think and it changes our appearance."

With a small inquiring noise, all he was really able to make now besides screams that sounded more like hissing, Harry questioned the type of changes which Neville and Draco after long practice were starting to understand.

Seeing Draco looking interested as well, Neville continued, with another painful gulp he continued on with his explanation. Describing that to gain the new powers and be able to control them, that there body would have to change and they would probably age a few years into the form that they would have gained as adults. As well as getting taller and more muscular as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nodding both Draco and Harry gestured for Neville to begin the ritual. When he asked for there wrists both of them stretched one towards him without hesitation, anything to get out of this hell hole, was there nearly identical thought.

As Neville placed a drop of blood from each of his cell mates onto his own tongue and including a drop of his own. He very carefully began chanting so as not to accidentally swallow the red liquid. As the other two followed mentally the chant that Neville had told them before the ritual started all three began to feel a strange sensation of not belonging in their own skin.

Or to be more precise as if their very skin was going to be ripped off of muscle, for just an instant, in this nanosecond of time all three changed dramatically from boys to men in both physical and mental characteristics this happened so fast they weren't even given a chance to scream.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco gained a good foot of height as he went from 5'6 to 6'6 in that time his hair lengthened until it reached just below his shoulder blades and went from being a pale blonde to a nearly golden waterfall of color.

His face went from rodent like to the perfect image of an aristocrat, his face long, narrow and yet very handsome. Draco's remaining eye was predatory and shown with a knowledge no human should possess. His body still remained slender but no longer invoked the sense of starvation of a minutes ago it merely made him look like the streamlined body of a man who had both speed and agility. Altogether he had changed from something resembling a ferret until now he looked almost feline.

His clothing had changed from rags more hole than cloth, into a princely garment of silver acromantula silk, edged with a slightly heavier cloth so as to keep the robes from going everywhere so light they were they also kept him warm as the silk itself was imbued with a magical charm that kept him at the perfect comfortable temperature. Opened in the front and showing off an outfit made up of cream for the boots, white, for the pants, and a silvery shade of gray for the shirt all made out of dragonhide charmed to resist most hexes and curses. In the belt that wrapped around him Slytherins own personal pair of daggers covered with sparkling silver and green gyms the blade made of a metal that would never dull or need cleaning as well as healing potions, poisons, and there antidotes. His hair was pulled into a low slung ponytail tied back with a acromantula hair tie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neville's hair had turned from an unassuming mud brown into a silky smooth shock of hair so dark a brown it was nearly black, hair that also reached down to his shoulder blades he gained another foot in height as well, so he was an intimidating height of 6'4 it wasn't just his height that made him seem that way though.

His body also became more powerful now nearly twice as broad as Draco his body had lost all trace of chubbiness and now was bulging with muscles that seemed to be built for a different sort of fighting then Draco's. Where Draco looked like and now was the type that would and could put up a deadly fight with a pair of daggers. Neville would now be more comfortable with a battle axe of some sort when he chose to fight anything lighter and he might break it such was his strength.

His own clothing lacked any sort of robes to cover him and was also made out of a dragonhide in varying shades of red. Crimson, for his boots, fresh blood, for his pants, and a rusty red, for his shirt. Across his chest ran a thick strap made of an unbreakable yet malleable metal the same metal that made up all of their weapons. It looked merely like a leather strap crossing his chest and now with the added protection of a spell to prevent any but Neville removing his favored weapon from his back. Which was placed at an angle across his broad back to enable him to be able to reach it and balance it better while it was in it's sheath, was the axe that Gryffindor himself had used in battle with a single ruby on the base of it and made out of the same metal as the daggers. His hair was pulled back into the warrior's braid held in place with a strip of crimson leather. His eyes had become a much deeper brown, which hid the slight bloodlust that he had gained from the transformation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry had changed the most of all he now nearly screamed, assassin, with the dark good looks he still had even with the scarring. If it was possible he was like a blending of both of his bond mates, with something purely magical mixed in with it. The others eyes had stayed pretty much the same but his remaining green eye was no longer emerald nor was it nearly black, the pupil appeared to be slitted like a serpents would be, while the rest became a shade of green only seen before in deep woods on full moons, yet his eye appeared to be crystalized or perhaps a better word for it would be frozen, that eye had lost all semblance of childlike innocence it was the eye of a man who had seen and done to many things to even really want to think about but he had this had caused him to age even quicker than any person should.

His hair now reached his waist and no longer appeared to be out of control, on the contrary it was like a single smooth sheet of black silk which was now on both side of his forehead streaked with brilliant golden strips. He now stood as the tallest of them at 6'8 and his shoulders were just as wide as Neville's but his body was different it was still very slender as well mixing the two other mens bodies until he got the best of both, this was a man who could fight with anything be it magic, muggle hand to hand, or any weapons given to him.

His own clothing was in shades of black unsurprising really he had a very bleak out look on life and while he was firmly on the side of the light his soul was singed black from the horrific life he had. His robe of the same style as Draco's only black billowed around him even without a single breeze the power radiating off of him causing it to shift and shimmer making him look more shadow than man his dragonhide outfit consisted of midnight black, boots, the same shade for his pants, and a shirt of such a dark grey as to be almost black. He had a quiver and bow slung over one shoulder, as well as knifes hidden everywhere from his boots to the small of his back. As well as a sword made of a metal that was as black as his hair and spelled to be useless for anyone but him. He also had poisons...without the antidotes, Harry didn't make mistakes not anymore.

His hair was still down except for the two gold strands were tied into loose braids that hung down on either side of his face framing it in what looked like precious metal. His hair seemed to hold unnaturally still moving only for it's master, and when it did move they seemed to assist him in blending into the shadows.

All in all the ritual had changed them into what time would have made them become, it had also given them all the knowledge to use there new weapons and talents.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All of their wounds were now healed into easily visible raised scars, Draco and Harry's eyelids had merely sealed themselves shut, but what was really surprising for both of them was they could use the empty socket much like Mad-Eye Moody's eye had worked, so they could see in the dark as well as through objects and invisibility cloaks and spells. And with the other be able to see like a hawk. Every finger and toe was then grown back with only a thin scar were the once separated limb and joint met and all of the broken bones were mended.

Unfortunately Draco and Harry still could not talk even the ritual could only do so much to assist them in healing their injuries, but they could make words appear in the air above them to get there point across to others who they could not speak with mentally as they could with each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All of them stood tall in their adult bodies accustoming themselves to the changes. It seemed as if whole new wells of information grew from nowhere how to fight, how to kill, how to poison. As well as wandless magic the only kind that Draco and Harry could now do, as well as Neville which he would now use instead of his wand, making it easier for him to gain control of his powers without filters from his wand and so as to be completely in tune with Harry and Draco.

Together they looked at one another in shock for a moment now they could escape no assistance needed thank you very much. **"Well." **Harry joked, **"Guess we'll have to remember how tall we are if we don't want to walk into tree branches and such." **The other two chuckled mentally, the tension in the air cut by the rather silly joke. Suddenly Harry stiffened, and as the other two, knew what he knew as they were now fully entwined and aware of each other, thoughts were shared freely to help solve problems and answer to difficulties, there minds totally suited to know each other as no one else had or ever would be able to.

Reading his surface thoughts automatically for the cause of his excitement Draco and Neville knew what he was thinking and did not need to be told or ask unnecessary questions. Harry merely sent a questioning emotion to them as well as a silent plea instead of actual words.

"**But what would we do there Harry how would we explain our presence to the headmaster?" **Questioned Draco mentally. **"Easy" **smirked Harry, "**Hello headmaster I am Neville Long and these are my two assistants Draco Ferry and Harry Porter, we would like to apply for jobs as DADA teachers this year if it is at all possible. You could say that couldn't you Neville? PLEASE." **Pleaded a smirking Harry, he could feel there resolve against the idea melting away with his pleas and the last bit of information that he gave them decided it. **"I promise on my oath as a wizard not to intentionally change history unless it has already happened that I did it."**

Draco's gaze sharpened at that last bit and asked **"What do you mean unless it has already happened?" **Hearing Harry's thoughts for it he finished with an **"Oh." **of surprise, perhaps they were destined to go there to do something why else would this spell be placed in their heads.

Finally with a decisive nod of all three heads at the same moment six hands rose into the air and pulled the chains from there wrists with a disdainful flick of the wrists. The trio then all raised their hands into the air clasped tightly together in an unbreakable circle and began mentally chanting one word and thinking of a particular place their power was so great that they didn't even need to think the term in Latin, **Time...Time...Time...TIME!**

And with a burst of light they disappeared from their cell with only a small flash of light marking an event that hadn't happened since Merlin himself was at his full power.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay I just fixed some grammatical errors so be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

1Here it is my second chapter for my third story hope you likey. Oh and I have made a decision Harry will still be able to speak parseltongue it might become important in later chapters. Please review

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is the awesome author Rowlings so please don't sue I need all of the money I can get.

Chapter 2

When the three powerful wizards reappeared it was just that no noise and no more flashes of light to mark their arrival with any fanfare. Looking around them with an air of distrust that hung about them since their arrival at Malfoy Manor.

Seeing they were once more on Hogwarts grounds albeit the trees were all much smaller a thirty year time difference can do that to an ever growing Whomping Willow and other such growing things be they beast or plant.

Time affects everything one of only two such things the other being change which is encompassed or perhaps caused by the passing of time be it seconds, minutes, or even millennia.

As if they had rehearsed it the trio automatically fell into a protective formation shaped roughly like a triangle with Neville leading while Draco and Harry flanked him. This position was given to him as the once shy boy was the only one of them capable of non-telepathic speech and so by default he was chosen as the spokes person to convince the headmaster to allow them to teach the DADA class together.

Moving together seamlessly as if they shared the same brain and with the connection caused by the ritual they practically did. Even in the utter silence of Hogwarts grounds not a single noise was heard as they almost flowed towards the doors that they all knew so well though these doors held very little of the damage caused by nearly constant Death Eater attacks usually led by one, Lucius Malfoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was early evening on September 1st 1977 Harry's parents were in their seventh year. Draco's father had luckily for Lucius graduated even the calm, and steady Neville would have been hard pressed to not kill the man who would cause so many horrible deaths. Neville would also get to meet his parents when they were still unbroken from the effects of the Cruciatus curse.

Harry wasn't all that nervous about meeting his parents but what caused his stomach to flip about like a gymnast in a competition at the thought of seeing his godfather, as well as his honorary uncle again. In 1996 Sirius had finally been rescued from the veil.

Sirius described it as a place where nothing happened, you just floated in a pool of warmth forgetting everything and staying in an almost constant doze. Harry was happy that he would meet them it was after all the main reason they were here was because Neville and Harry wanted to meet the child versions of their parents.

With a simple thought and a flick of Neville's hand the main doors opened silently before them. As they stepped over the mantel a low murmur of voices could be heard, before a gentle tapping of a gold knife against a crystal chalice.

With a hearing a werewolf would envy the now twenty year old men heard Dumbledore speak in a voice full of regret, "Quite, now them I am sorry that this year I was unable to find a suitable Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The class will unfortunately have to be cancelled this year." As Dumbledore opened his mouth to say more when the doors opened with a great crash.

Dumbledore's mouth snapped shut with a click as three men glided into the great hall. To describe them in three words you would use huge, dangerous, and armed. Still in the formation they made when they first appeared in the past.

Harry, Draco, and Neville were barely in the room when they found all of the teachers and most of the seventh years wands pointed directly at them. Looking about them for a moment before restoring their attention to the headmaster who's eyes had lost their twinkle and now gleamed icily.

In a voice as cold as his eyes Dumbledore asked in a quite voice that still reached every ear. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Every person by now had their concentration focused solely on the drama unfolding before them. In eery unison the three strangers bowed to Dumbledore with just enough apology inherent in it to keep them from being considered rude but no more than that. Mused Dumbledore well they must be purebloods then to know how to do that.

As the man that stood in front of the other two pulled up from his bow and replied in a slow unhurried voice. "My friends and I have come to apply for the DADA teaching position." Raising a single brow at the men, the only clearly seen face was their apparent leader.

With a voice laced with sarcasm he asked, "And you are just now inquiring about this job?" Neville hearing the inflection answered in the only way possible, "I apologize headmaster we were...delayed."

At these words a snort was heard from the taller white haired man who could just be seen in the shadows. A sudden grunt of pain evidenced the fact that the other raven haired gentleman had elbowed his companion in the ribs.

The headmaster saw the brunet haired man roll his eyes at the antics of the other two, then he continued pointedly ignoring his friends. "Now to answer your first question, My name is Neville Long, this is Harry Porter, and the white haired idiot his Draco Ferry."

"Can't your friends speak for themselves?" Questioned a sneering student Harry recognized as Snape. Neville's own eyes grew arctic cold as he answered abruptly, "No."

At that word the pair covered in shadows stepped fully into the light. A young first year let loose a piercing shriek upon catching sight of two heavily scarred indivuals.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry this is so short but your not getting any more until the next installment


	3. Chapter 3

1Okay so I put like three chapters and turned it into one so hopefully this will make for easier reading.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3

Even Dumbledore at the sight of the other two men recoiled slightly, they were so heavily scarred as to be hardly recognized by there own friends and family...what was left of them. Hermione had been killed in the final battle along with nearly every other seventh year.

Returning to his previous calm Dumbledore realized that in his shock that he hadn't noticed there brown haired man had stepped back into line with his comrades showing there equality in status at least amongst themselves.

But the man that truly drew his eye was the one clothed in all black that one he decided was actually the true leader amongst them. But while he thought this he merely arched a brow of his own and asked, "And why is it impossible for you friends to speak."

In a single sentence the brunet made the entire school bodies blood run cold when he said, "They couldn't shut up." This remark earned him a smack on the back of the head by Draco who then caused words to appear over his head on purpose, this could be fun.

"_You dork the only reason that you still have your voice is because you didn't have the balls to cuss him out when he started torturing us." "_Oh aye that's just the incentive I need to make me want to curse at the person who is hurting me they'll just remove my larynx.

Shrugging Harry joined the fray, "_Ahh yes the price we pay, but you must admit that seeing Lucius's face go purple when Draco called him a mudblood could almost be considered worth the price._

Following the word bubbles and the regular speech Dumbledore became intrigued with them and the next time he made contact with one of them (Harry) he tried to gain access to his mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He soon regained consciousness andfound himself flat on his back with Minerva and Poppy hovering over him anxiously. Raising a still trembling hand to withhold all questions and merely said, "I deserved that don't worry."

Regaining his feet, Dumbledore saw that all three intruders had moved closer the raven haired ones eyes flashing in anger until he saw the headmaster bow apologetically which caused him to stiffly lower his head slightly.

Ahhh thought Albus, forgiven, but certainly not forgotten oh well anyone who can throw me out of there mind that fast is worth keeping around.

The sparkle returning to his eye Albus said simply, "Fine, you're hired."

_- - - - - - - - -_

"**WHAT!" **shrieked the entirety of the staff discounting Binns who never came down for any of the meals. Nodding seemingly to himself the twinkle that drove every normal human being up the wall at one point or another once more firmly implanted in the once again warm eyes.

Another voice could be heard coming from the Gryffindor table sounding suspiciously like Sirius, saying in an excited tone, "Wicked, this'll be fun." The comment earned him the same type of smack that Neville's had right square on the back of the head.

Smiling slightly Harry stepped forward this time and led the way to the Staff members table heading for 3 seats that were still together, the trio would not be separated at any cost except perhaps to save a life.

Heads bent towards each other they began a completely silent conversation, the only reason that anyone found this out was because Neville had obviously said something the other two disagreed with as he was literally thrown up in the air and suddenly dropped with a thud on the cold stone floor.

Utter silence permeated the hall, as the huge man pulled himself gracefully to his feet dusted himself off, and appeared to be assessing wether or not he or anything else had been damaged. Discovering nothing amiss Neville walked forward back to his seat and said so calmly that it took a moment to enter everyone's mind what he had said.

"You realize this means war my friends, oh and you Marauders we will not stand for pranks in our class so be on your best behavior tomorrow, excuse me." And with that parting comment Neville dove at his partners driving them both into the ground where they apparated silently a feat only Merlin himself had been capable of.

Even Dumbledore who had some idea of the trios power had trouble picking his jaw up off of the floor, the wards to prevent apparating had been placed at the schools very creation, and nobody had EVER been able to break through them.

Sirius once more recovered first well sort of all he was able to say in a low whisper was, "Holy Shit"

James turned towards him his eyes glazed and said what do you mean by that Padfoot old buddy ole pal. Sirius focused on him for a moment and merely repeated his new mantra where the also new DADA teachers was concerned, "Holy Shit."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Meanwhile..._

"What the hell did you do that for Harry it was just a suggestion, jeez you could have just shook your head violently or something." Hissed Neville in a pissed tone of voice. Looking at him coldly Harry merely turned his head away until Draco grabbed him by the chin and demanded an explanation for his actions. "**Well**." sneered Harry, "**this must be a first a Malfoy giving a damn I am surprised**."

Harry never even saw the fist coming at him until it him in the his remaining eye this caused the three to engage in an knock down drag out fight between them blows, kicks, and even bites were exchanged while no weapons were drawn none of them needed blades to assist them.

Each ones style differed slightly from the other but all were based on the same Martial art. Draco seemed to slide away from the punches like the snake he could sometimes be. While Neville showed off his now fully active Gryffindor courage attacking and pouncing indiscriminately on the others with force and weight of a fully grown lion. Harry's was once again the most mixed style showing off as much speed and agility as Draco nearly equaling Neville in strength, while he had a something all of his own, that showed off his ability to fit into any of the houses of Hogwarts as well as his multiple animagus the symbols for all of those same houses.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the... brawl had concluded they were a sight to see, more bruises than before as well as cuts and scrapes. The three were piled on top of each other not even winded but just enjoying the physical comfort that it provided for them and the reassurance that the trio was no longer in a dungeon or anywhere near Malfoy Manor.

Getting back to the original subject and ignoring the insult to Draco, Neville persisted in asking Harry why he had done it. Sighing he finally answered, "**I don't want to go anywhere near boggarts for the first lesson I have no idea what they will turn into, now that I no longer fear the Dementors who knows what could come out of it, perhaps something that could reveal where we are from, it could have shown...Si...Sirius how would we have explained that hmm."**

Seeing his point and reading more deeply into his fears the other two let it lie for the moment to be brought up at a later date. Still hugging each other close in the order that felt best to them, Harry in the middle Draco and Neville curled protectively around the strongest and yet also the weakest member of their group the indisputable leader of them, though no one said it they all knew this, even if Harry was in denial. Finally comfortable and protected feeling they simultaneously fell into a light doze.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dumbledore racing after them saw the entire fight although he completely missed the conversation as even when they were upset or conversing the three's faces changed not a bit. Seeing them curl up with each other apparently content to just rest and let their natural magic heal some of the worse scrapes.

Watching how even in sleep the other two seemed to defer to the man with midnight hair and eyes that made a feeling of ice go down his spine so his name was Harry a rather mundane name for a man who was anything but.

A hour passed as the three snoozed and the older man watched in some amusement until Neville's eyes

flew open though his breathing changed not a wit. Finally noticing him Neville raised his head sniffing lightly into the breeze in search of any other people about smelling nothing he got up. Pulling himself to his feet Neville padded over to the headmaster the other two not even stirring so calm was the action.

Smiling softly all pretense of being nothing more than a loony old man gone from his countenance, Dumbledore nodded gravely in mute apology and greeting.

Jerking his head in a somewhat stiff return to the polite mannerism Neville stood by his side for some time in a somewhat uncomfortable silence until it was broken with something that would have made him laugh a month ago. Still retaining his solemn visage Dumbledore pulled something out of his pocket and asked quietly, "Lemon drop?"

Throwing his head up like a startled horse at the question Neville then quirked his lips wryly and shook his head in the negative. Shrugging the Headmaster popped one into his mouth, and continued the conversation with a simple, "What happened if I may so bold as to ask?"

Snorting Neville speaking in his new nearly monosyllabic way answered, "Argument." Finally noticing his absence Draco raised his head worry starting to shine in his eyes slightly. Until he caught sight of his bonded and the Headmaster of the past. Seeing this strange sight, and still yawning Draco arose as well in one smooth motion almost snakelike in its movement.

Gliding over to them Draco slid into place at Neville's side gently wrapping an arm around the broad shoulders for a moment gaining reassurance and comfort from the returned embrace. Neville not even looking away from Draco said warningly to Dumbledore, "If you try to hurt him we will both rip you up into small bite size pieces and feed you to the Acromantula in this wood, that is afer we each have a go at you." Eyes slitted into twin crescents of warning both turned as one to him. A movement Dumbledore was beginning to feel would one day cause him to have a heart attack in his old age.

A hiss caused all three to turn, Harry was having a nightmare, and he was screaming in the only option still left to him the scream of a snake. His parseltongue had not been removed as the noises he made were made up of purely magical origin and no voice muscles were actually used.

Rushing to his side the other two shook him lightly startling him awake, not yet recognizing the touch of his bond-mates Harry lunged to his feet a dagger pulled free from a hidden sheath located at the base of his spine. Both jumped back Neville a good three feet back and Draco straight up into a tree to evade the searching swipe.

Eyes flashing back and forth in the remembrance of the nightmare he still saw nothing of the real world and he fled deeper into the Forbidden Forest away from the memories that arose at the sight of the distant castle.

Stepping back into the clearing a single hissed command from Draco who had gained the ability from the ceremony, stopped Harry dead in his tracks until they were both able to reach him and as each wrapped around a side he slowly sunk back into a sitting position. A shudder passed down his body as he was finally brought back to reality a single questioning thought and both men were assaulted with his memories the cause of his nightmares.

Views of blood and death, the rape of a toddler was what had caused the extreme reaction in Harry. He was the toddler being raped for the first time by his uncle not understanding what was happening but he would and very soon began the premature aging of one Harry Potter.

When the trance was broken by the ending of the dream both men snuggled closer to there leader who needed the comfort to stay sane. Draco hesitantly reached up to his still quivering leader and pulled him into a there first kiss a kiss that held only love it demanded nothing and expected nothing.

Releasing him, Harry was only able to draw a single breath before being drawn into another kiss this time from Neville it was different his kiss added strength and resolve to him and caused him to shake in an entirely different way then before.

A jerk of Draco's head told Albus that he was not welcome in this private moment, acquiescing silently Albus calmly walked away contemplating this new dimension to an obviously already complicated relationship. Not that he would in any way object he needed these men to teach that class no one else would. Besides triads were easily excepted in a world that had much stranger things happen daily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. Chapter 4

1Here I am putting multiple chapters and turning them into one longer one.

**Mental telepathy and emphasis**

_Parseltongue_

normal speech

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6

As Dumbledore returned to the Great Hall the teachers nearly mobbed him frantically questioning him on what had happened to cause the strange behavior. With a soothing hand gesture they all quieted and were able to hear his voice murmur, "Please come to my office and I will try to explain to you what has happened."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Held in an embrace like none Harry had ever had before. Sure he and Hermione and Ron had embraced occasionally but this was different it felt protective, like they wouldn't let anyone hurt him ever again.

This was wrong he was supposed to be the strong one the boy-who-lived-to-protect-people, feeling him stiffen slightly and easily skimming his thoughts both men were able to read his fear and the responsibility that had been placed on an already traumatized boy with at to young of an age. Pulling him down into a sitting position Neville forced Harry to look him straight in the eyes his hands cradling Harry's head. "You are aloud to be comforted in this manner you do not always have to be the Gryffindor Golden Boy you can be human, we love you and understand you Harry we cannot and will not judge you."

Nodding his agreement Draco leaned his head between the still slightly jutting from hunger shoulder blades of his leader who to his surprise was even before the ritual quiet like him probably why they didn't like each other ironically enough. He concurred shoving a complicated emotion that was unexplainable but if you tried it was like a mixture of love, gentleness, and murderous protectiveness, as well as a possessiveness that he was only willing to share Harry with Neville, this was completely understood between the three. It was what they all felt with each other, such a thing would terrify any other person outside of the bond or in one just like it.

Feeling this they all relaxed the emotion was the one thing absolutely guaranteed to calm them down even from a homicidal rage. The only time that would not work would be if one of the three was slain, or mortally wounded, then nothing could stop the remaining two.

Reading them just as easily Harry was startled to see that they actually considered him the leader of the strange group. "**Well what did you expect you are the best suited for the job you have traits and qualities from all of the houses the best of each actually, Your cunning is barely surpassed by your courage, quickly followed by your patience and willingness to wait, and even Hermione cannot think as quickly on her feet as you can love." **mind-spoke Draco and this time it was Neville who nodded in agreement to the statement. "I couldn't have said it better myself oh great Slytherin Prince." Spoke Neville sarcastically yet in the essence of his tone you could hear his sincerity to what he was agreeing to.

"_Do you love me truly Draco." _Hissed Harry feeling the need to voice his idea in a language that was spoken and understood amongst them. "_Yes." _Hissed Neville, "_We both love you as are leader and as our lover_." Hearing the hisses and finally gaining his wish of being able to speak Parseltongue Draco could contain himself no longer he was tired of talking he wanted action. Right after he thought this without really knowing what he was doing which kept Harry from preparing himself.

Draco dove onto Harry dragging him in a kiss that was the total polar opposite of the previous one it was full of lust, love, and promise. Harry came up gasping for air and pulled Neville, who had been watching the process with fascination, down to join his bond-mates on the ground where for the first time they fully consummated there union there bond gave them the ability to actually share the pleasure amongst themselves and firmly laying claim to **THEIR** submissive and commander.

For the bond was complicated with the fact that of the trio one had to be considered leader, and the other two protectors of his body as well as his sanity. But only Neville and Draco knew this and they didn't plan to share this with Harry who would feel as if he was causing his lovers unnecessary danger.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the castle crammed into the Headmasters office, a torrent of voices was drowning out all chance of rational conversation until a thundering "**Quiet!**" caused them all to gape at the glowering Headmaster who's normally soft voice had boomed out in such a way as to automatically cut all conversation to an immediate halt. Continuing in a normal tone Dumbledore said curtly, " The three will be teachers here so I recommend you be polite to them, they are the only chance we have of teachers for that position, and the are capable of teaching I believe if a bit eccentric. If you cannot keep your mouth shut around them I suggest you leave them alone. I truly doubt if they would tolerate stupidity in you, when they couldn't in me."

"What?" queried Minerva looking surprised. With a snort Albus replied, " Do you honestly think I just fainted all of a sudden because of the shock at the sight of them. There leader threw me out of his mind... violently when I tried to Legilimize him. They have secrets but they are no threat to us, if anything they will protect the school from any attacks from the Dark Lord.

A voice that caused all but Binns to spin around at top speed, after all he couldn't very well die again could he, said, "You are so right, Dumbledore, we will protect the kiddies and you if we must won't we boys." There stood the three strangers looking slightly disheveled and smug about something that none of the adults particularly wanted to think about if the wild hair of the previously immaculate blonde was any indication.

Between his two protectors stood Harry tall and proud his face a mask of ice showed nothing though Dumbledore noticed that his shoulders were no longer tense and his body language was slightly languid while still remaining dangerous. Though the effect was slightly changed by his now unbound hair that hung in a single unbroken wave around his head hiding the scars on the back of his neck and sides of his face.

"And what," snarled Minerva, "Do you mean by that, you think that just three men could take on a pack of Deatheaters and survive let alone live." Arching a brow Harry tossed his head in a manner that showed his scars proudly and then without a word entered her mind in a slightly weakened area of her barrier that protected her memories and hissed in an angry tone what his voice would have sounded if he had been capable of speech, deep, commanding, which like The Dark Lord contained a slight hiss which instead of sounding evil gave it a almost sexual tone, "Becausse, I have done it before and that wass on my own before I wass on true speaking termss with my companionss now my little witch do stop trying to undermine any trusst we try to gain or I will get you my pretty and your little cat to."

At the rage contained in that thought Minerva felt a shiver convulse over her as she watched the man slip back over the walls of her mind. For some reason she now trusted him, now that she had heard what his voice would have sounded like if he had retained it, or as the brunet claimed had shut his mouth.

The whole process had only taken an instant all the others saw was the man flanked by the other two stared intently at her for a moment and than a convulsive quiver went over her body as if it had been dipped in ice. Then her eyes opened and to the shock of the staff not containing the trio who now understood each other once again because Harry had shared what he had done. Minerva gave a deep bow of apology, and then seemingly out of nowhere she asked with a trace of humor in her voice, " And how did you know that I owned a cat Sir Darkness."

The nickname seemed to fit the leader and even Neville and Draco could find no untruth to that statement and Draco said so which earned him a cuff across the side of his head from Harry that knocked him sideways a blow that would have knocked any other man unconscious merely dazed him for a moment.

Smiling the same as the others at reading the bubble statement and the drama caused by it, even Trelawney gave a slight giggle before remembering her um personage and she allowed her eyes to go purposefully vague once again

Forgetting the strange question in the comedy of the moment the other teachers began to finally relax around the newcomers, seeing this they began to do the same and before long many of the teachers agreed with what they now realized was a wise decision on the part of Albus these men could protect them from attacks as well as any one else could and once you got passed the looks they taught you a lot just by talking with them for a minute or two. Although for some it got rather frustrating when the three began to allude to past experiences in vague terms which made them something of a private joke amongst them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Later that night..._

It was late at least 3:00 a.m. the men were coiled around each other in the huge bed that had at one point been 3 queen sized beds in 3 different bedrooms. They had fixed that problem with a nifty bit of wandless magic and now for the first time in weeks with the door to there quarters spelled in such a way that if anybody not keyed into the system tried to break in they were instantly apparated to a cage in the cave in which later years Sirius would live while he was on the run from the governments of both muggle and magical communities.

A place with the same wards that made it impossible to apparate into or out of Hogwarts grounds and buildings. Dark and dank the place brought back memories of the Malfoy dungeon without the evil maniacal blonde in it. Except, Harry had said for the one and only Ice Prince which the staff had given as a nickname for Draco. This earned him a glower from the Ice Prince, neither of the two were capable of striking Harry in even a friendly manner thanks to the abuse he had suffered as a child, although he could handle his own share of verbal abuse and keep a good humor.

When Neville, and Draco were on the very edge of sleep they ripped fully awake by a gasp from Harry followed by a list of expletives that even in Parseltongue caused Draco to redden slightly, an annoyed growl came from Neville which came out in the word, "What?" Turning wide eyes to them Harry said, "_Oh my god we have to teach children, we have to deal with the little cockroaches, on a daily basis for a year."_

Nodding Draco hissed an unreassuring, "_Yes, only we can't squish them go to sleep Harry we'll deal with the this in the morning, need I remind you it has been a long day for all of us._

Groaning Harry burrowed underneath the middle pillow on his stomach all three had daggers underneath there pillows. Something none of them had ever done before there capture, but thanks to the ritual they now did it out of a habit that it had ingrained within them.

"_We are so screwed!"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A knock on the door, caused the three lovers to scatter going off the bed in graceful leaps in three different directions managing even though moments ago they were in as sound a sleep as they ever were. Harry going straight up and attaching himself to the ceiling, because he was in the middle it was the quickest way to move.

A moment later looking sheepish and sleep rumpled he fell to the floor with a nearly inaudible thump Neville rolled his eyes and pulled himself from under the bed where they stored extra weapons as well as an emergency port key.

Draco snorted when he heard the voice of Minerva tell them that if they weren't quick about it they would miss breakfast a meal they were required to come to every week day and pulled himself from the dark corner he had concealed himself in.

Pulling the door open the man who's hair was once again immaculate bowed to the second in command of the school and formally with all the dignity the air bubbles allowed him invited her in which upon catching sight of the black haired man clad only in boxers who's back was turned towards her she merely shaked her head in the negative and took her leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hurrying away she called to the headmaster through there mental connection, "_Albus, do you know what would cause a scar like this." _Saying this she sent him a mental image of the back almost unrecognizable as human skin so covered in scars along with the square cut out still visible.

The answer caused her to pale dramatically, when her lover replied from his stance right behind her. "No I do not know bu t I have a few guesses none of which I am willing to share with anyone that they do not share the cause with first."

Nodding in resignation at the aura of mystery surrounding there newest teachers. Suddenly a door slammed open behind them causing both to move with uncanny swiftness for ones so old. A sigh of annoyance and surrender passed form her lips as she saw the marauders all four sprawled on the floor in ungainly heaps.

Before a single word of reproach passed her lips the disreputable Sirius Black leapt to his feet pulling along a rather despairing werewolf who held one of his hands to his face in an attempt to shield himself from his boyfriends flailing arms. "MINNIE MY MINNIE THE ONLY GIRL FOR ME!"

At these words an incredulous voice said, "What the hell?" at this the entire motley band of teachers and students turned to face the DADA teachers the blonde and brunet appearing to hold up the struggling leader dragging him along while he made protesting hissing noises which stopped at the sight of the other people rather abruptly.

Leaving Harry in the capable hands of Neville, Draco one of those disgusting morning people you just want to slap. Practically bounded forward and through bubbles directly into Sirius's face "**Lo dog breath stop bugging the insane people it is not nice."**

Rolling his eyes once again Neville grabbed the Ice Prince by the collar shook him slightly then placed him back in his original place beside Harry actually pulling Draco off his feet with a minimum of effort.

"**Sorry**." muttered Harry sort of still not fully awake. "**He's more wacko then usual in the morning just ignore him the rush'll pass and he will be back to his normal bitchy self.**" ** "Hey."** protested Draco, "**I resemble that remark."**

Shaking his head Neville once again began to lead the other two to the Great Hall, Harry once more resumed complaining only this time he restrained the urge to insult the other two in Parseltongue.

Dumbfounded the remaining group stayed behind silent for a moment all gaping after the strange unknowns. The one to finally break the silence was surprisingly Peter Pettigrew who whispered in a quavering voice typical of the little rodent "Bloody Hell there spooky.

Not even thinking about what she said Minerva replied, "You have no idea."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

their we go a nice 5 page chapter for you.


	5. Chapter 5

1So not in a very talkative mood so here is the next chapter enjoy.

_parseltongue_

**Bubbles**

_**Mental**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 8

The Great Hall went silent as the three new professors walked in Harry had pulled free right outside of the doors to try and maintain his still rather shredded dignity. He strode forward Draco and Neville flanking him in an unmistakable defensible position that to the students appeared either carefully rehearsed or made out of pure habit, it was the latter.

Seeing the deference that the two huge men gave to the slightly smaller pirate like man. And now that they were able to get a good look at him James Potter arm slung over his girlfriend Lily Evans shoulders later swore he saw a gold hoop earing in one of his ear lobes. That along with the long hair pulled back in it's usual low slung ponytail gave him a rather rakish appearance and he soon became a favorite among the girls at least before they met him and got acquainted with his short temper.

Muttering to Lily about what had happened earlier James took the opportunity to lean in close to Lily's ear. When he finished telling her about it he gently nuzzled her behind the ear at a sensitive pressure point causing her to shudder slightly before knocking him away.

Seeing this all three time travelers smiled mentally and took there seats, they to had heard what James had said. Surprisingly it was only the facts clean and uncut, it seems that James had become a man and dropped his prejudices from his fifth year.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sirius leaned over to James though not nearly as close as he had to Lily, and said quietly, "So, what do you think of the new teachers rather odd aren't they?"

The only warning Sirius got was the slight widening of Peter's eyes before a soft baritone said, "It's all in the eye of the beholder Mr. Black, I for one find your mind to be one of the strangest places to be, as well as surprisingly open for a boy of your age. Have you not learned any occulemency in you classes yet?"

Flinching slightly and looking like an abashed puppy, Sirius turned to face one of his new DADA teachers, the brunet, and shortest of the bunch, though that didn't keep him from being intimidating in the least. He apologized sheepishly for his behavior and told the man, Neville, that no none of them had been taught to protect there mind like that the last teacher saying it was a waste of time and they wouldn't get it anyways.

A snort drew the Marauders attention to the man that limped up behind Neville the white hair placed in a masculine braid that drew attention to his finely boned face, which though not typically handsome it was more attention grabbing than anything else, the same went for Neville. Harry was the only one with a truly beautiful face the only thing from keeping it being to feminine were his cheekbones jutting out proudly giving his face the look of a warrior.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The students came into the room without saying a word looking about to see the changes wrought in the room. They saw all three men up front their faces a blank slate, no emotions decipherable on them except for a slight green tinge on the white haired mans pale face but that could have just been the light that was reflecting from a cage that even covered with a cloth shone brightly.

As the bell tolled the end of the students freedom. The seventh year class of mixed Gryffindor and Slytherin year mates. Moving forward Neville pulled the cloth off gently and smiled gently when the class gasped in awe. For in the cage stood a tiny Gryphon newly hatched, no more than a week old. His wings glowing gold as a defense mechanism that was supposed to frighten off and did any sort of creature that meant him harm.

Even the slytherins were enthralled with it because instead of having a lion for it's back half this young one was actually half dragon and half golden eagle a rarity among his species when he was an adult the Gryphon would be huge compared to the more normal lion hawk mixtures and he would have no trouble getting the best mate possible, probably another of his kind.

As the class went on Neville asked them questions as to why this was a part of the DADA class, instead of the CoMC class. Lily eagerly raised her hand in a move so reminiscent of Hermione it dragged a small smile from Harry. Who simply pointed at her than awaited her answer but before she could even make a single noise a voice dripping with venom said sotovoice, "Well of course the little mudblood would know the answer, she has to make up for her other numerous shortcomings somehow.

A hiss startled the class into looking back at the teachers the man who had said they could call him, "**Just Harry for merlin sake Professor makes me feels so old." ** That man with humor in his eyes was gone. Before them stood a sinuous predator who in a language that none of the Gryffindor's had heard before hissed, "_Ssseverusss Ssssnape." _

The thought was finished by Neville who had said pretty much ditto to Harry's feelings on his name. His face twisted into a slight snarl he said, "Get up here NOW, and thank you for volunteering for the task of feeding him."

Still smirking the still greasy haired teen billowed up to the front of the room with the same stride that would later terrify first years for decades into the future. Unimpressed by the as of yet unpolished version the trio passed a bucket of chopped lizards some of which were still writhing so they would be a bit of a challenge for the small animal.

Taking it Snape sneered, "Well, how am I supposed to do this?" With a similar expression on his face Neville said "That's the lesson how to feed, them now everyone come up for your own and grab a partner except for Snape he will be figuring out how to get away unscathed from him, as you can see his gryphon is about twice the size of the normal ones so let us see how this.. Pureblood, gets along compared to us lesser mortals shall we."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

His face twisted into a disgusted sneer the teenage version fo Snape grudgingly picked up a smaller and very dead piece of lizard and held it out to the gryphon who looked at him thoughtfully as if waiting for something. When he did not get the little baby bristled and ignoring the food went straight for Snapes finger causing him to curse in pain and drop the piece while holding his mangled hand.

The professors hiding there own smirks moved forward carefully bowing to the insulted gryphon who slightly mollified bowed in return and pushed open the door to the cage which had never been locked.

Moving forward Neville grabbed Snape by his collar and after pulling him away to a safe distance inspected the wound.

"Well it's not to bad lucky he wasn't much older, this type of gryphon has a rare poison in it, very deadly." Said Neville. Eyes widening Snape snarled "Well than why the bloody hell did you ask me to feed him if you knew what was going to happen and that he was poisonous?"

Looking down at the still slightly shorter student Neville answered sternly, "To teach you a lesson, you do not know much about muggles or muggleborns there for you have no idea what they are capable of, so I suggest that you no longer insult them before you end up even more gravely injured then this little cut, now go to the nurse and do not come back to this class until you can hold your tongue."

He than turned and swept back to the front of the classroom and began the rest of the lesson with the words, "Now, Ms. Evans what was your answer to the question I asked you at the beginning of class before we were so rudely interrupted."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco slipped out of the classroom, noticed only by his bondmates he strode forward and placed a gentle hand on the shoulder of the man who would one day be his godfather. Snape tensed and slowly spun around to the professor who throughout the entire humiliating episode had remained silent and expressionless. A bubble appeared over his head asking, "**May I join you in your walk to the nurses wing I myself do not feel at my best?"**

Receiving only a curt nod as an answer. As they began walking words appeared in front of Snape in such a way that he could still easily see both the words and what was in front of him. **"You should not have said what you did in that class...be silent for a moment." **He said when Snape made a move to protest his words. **"But I suppose Neville should not have purposefully caused you injury, but he does not handle people who act the way you do. He was not always as he his now you know when he was a teenager his potions professor terrified him I am sure you remind him of that. The man with one word could make him shake. At this point I am not sure that if he saw that teacher again he would not shoot a curse at him for all of the trauma he was forced to suffer through because of that man, but he also might thank him that slimy git as Harry and others have called him taught Neville to stand up under pressure without panicking. Go on now I won't bore you with any more school stories goodbye Mister Snape." **With that Draco moved away towards the potion cupboard with which a discreet motion of his fake wand created that morning along with two others he unlocked with only a light _snick_ pulled out a potion that cured nausea and downing it in a single gulp because of the horrible taste.

He left quickly while Snape just stood by a younger looking Pomphrey who was clucking over his hand. He had never had a teacher speak to him like an equal before hell even his own parents didn't take him seriously, maybe this year wouldn't be so bad but he would have to get back in the good graces of the other two teachers one of which he understood a little bit better even though the other remained a complete mystery. Wait a minute didn't Professor Pot.. Harry say his name but his throat had supposedly been cut. Jerking free the instant the healer was done Snape raced out of the room ignoring the protestations of Pomphrey he had to speak to the Headmaster Now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 10

..."And he said my name Headmaster in a voice it was kind of like a drawn out hiss as if it hurt him to say it but he did, he did." With an abrupt motion Albus jerked his head in a dismissive nod while saying "Thank-You, Mr. Snape for telling me this I will go find out at once what was done and you may want to return the hospital wing again I do believe you are dripping blood on the stone floor. Good day my boy and once again thank-you."

With that he swept from the room striding towards the DADA teachers private office it was there free period and he wanted to know how it was possible for Harry to speak at all. Before stepping into the office Dumbledore checked quickly to see what they were doing, and immediately halted his progress as Headmaster he could see automatically into any room in the castle. What he saw decided him that he would talk to the trio later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later he popped his head into the office and saw the three looking completely relaxed, and much to his relief fully clothed. Draco and Neville held Harry in the middle of an embrace that seemed to calm him. The only evidence of there earlier activity was the mussed hair of all three and the shoulders previously so tense from a day filled with stress and memories were completely relaxed.

Clearing his throat he watched the three reluctantly pull away from each other though he saw that both Neville and Draco kept an arm around Harry's shoulders and waist respectively. Cocking his head in a questioning movement Harry waited to hear what Albus had to say them. Taking his cue the other two also stayed silent and kept their thought bubbles to themselves.

Clearing his throat nervously once more the Headmaster said in a stern voice, "I have heard from a student that you Harry said their name in class aloud not with bubbles would you care to explain that?"

"**No." **answered Harry truthfully, "**But I will if I must." **Nodding his head sharply Albus said, " You must if you wish to keep this job." "**Was that a threat Dumbledore." **"No, just have a slight bit of seer in me that's all." answered Dumbledore sarcastically.

"**You're a funny man dear Dumbles, fine the truth of the matter is that I am a Parseltongue, and since that tongue is not actually spoken with the vocal chords I can still do it. And names sound the same in any language as you well know. I was merely making a point now if you will excuse us we have papers to grade and if any of the answers I have checked so far you have done a fairly awful job getting them teachers that could or would actually teach them anything."**

Wiping away a fake tear Dumbledore sniffled theatrically, "Well I guess I know when I am not wanted." He pretended not to notice when Neville murmured waspishly, " Could have fooled me."

Turning once more towards the door he turned and added, "Oh and Harry I would perhaps be a bit more private with your relaxation methods you never know when someone could walk in and you wouldn't want to traumatize a student or fellow professor."

He smiled upon hearing a muttered, " Barmy old coot." form Neville before closing the door softly behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Turning back to look at his lifemates Neville saw that Harry looked pale and after a couple moments Harry turned his back on the others and when they reached out to him his defenses slammed in and even though he knew they could easily bypass them he also knew that they wouldn't.

Not seeing the two of them jerk back in shock when he openly shunned their soothing protection and he left the room quietly. Neville and Draco shared wide eyed looks and then they backed down allowing Harry to see their shock as well as the pain they felt at the rejection. He stopped for a moment before breaking into a fleet run dodging teachers and students.

He was almost to the Forbidden Forest when there was a small crack and he slammed into the sturdy bodies of his lovers not even bothering to pretend to flinch. They held him close while he struggled against them until they knocked him out with a powerful stunner but it would only last long enough for them to apparate to a place that as children he and Neville had enjoyed going to.

In a small cove on the side of the Lake that was surrounded by enveloping forest a small clearing on the edge with a comfortable bench that Draco quickly transfigured from a log. They sat down pulling a still limp but fully aware Harry down with them. He started fighting them moments later struggling against their stubborn arms.

Suddenly he collapsed again with a small strangled noise, a poorly disguised sob then the distraught young man leaned into Neville's shoulder which caused Draco and he to start giving Harry calming strokes to his back reminiscent of someone stroking a shy feline. Sobs ripped from the raven haired man causing his shoulders to shake and then he finally opened his mind to the others so they could see what had upset him to such an extent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Flashback:_

"_You stupid boy it's your fault we were caught by that stupid cop I was put up into county lockup for a night it's your fault and you deserve to be punished." The fat man who Draco and Neville recognized as Harry's mammoth uncle began beating him with a continuous stream of profanity coming from his mouth telling Harry how low and unworthy he was, how noone could ever love a freak like him and that if he wasn't the way he was nobody would have hurt him except he deserved it. The flashback ended with the words all your fault...all your fault.. Nobody else... All. Your. Fault._

_End flashback_

Now all three were openly crying from the memory that Dumbledores unwitting words had caused him to relive. Holding each other close they curled around each other drawing body heat and love from each other while sharing there emotions with each other. They slowly fell asleep in each others arms and just before Neville drifted off he apparated the three of them into their chambers on the bed where he pulled the quilts over them and then he was gone into a world full of dreams of love and protection.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	6. Chapter 6

1 Here I am sorry for the major angst in the previous chapter I was feeling kinda low so sorry. This chapter will be more uplifting promise.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 11

Albus was muttering to himself in his office the whole while the drama was unfolding amongst his three newest teachers oblivious to the hurt he had unintentionally caused. A fact which was the only reason he was still breathing the next day.

"A parseltongue well that explains a lot could he possibly be related to Salazar Slytherin no, Riddle is the only living relative left of that line. Ah well perhaps I should just wait and see what happens and perhaps not tell anyone except you of course Fawkes." Fawkes agreed with a somewhat smug trill and then promptly fell back asleep, it was nearing his next burning day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After apparating back to their office the trio pulled themselves together with slight glamours that hid their red eyes and pale faces. Afterwards stepping out and preparing for their final class of the day which was fortunately Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 7th years who were quit willing to like or ignore respectively.

With a mental sigh Harry began a class that fortunately had no disruptions or problems, with the words "Who of you know how the spell _Nox_ could be used in a battle situation. Yes, Ms. Bones?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco upon returning to their comfortable quarters they were living in now, gracefully fell onto the king size bed with only a slight "oomph" which came from Neville whose chest he had fallen on. The three were exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. Just than a knock could be heard on their door.

Tiredly Harry quoted the muggle poet Edgar Allen Poe with the words, "**Once upon a midnight dreary while I pondered weak and weary, Over a many quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,- While I nodded nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping as of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door..."**

Recognizing it Neville chuckled and said, " Well than let us go see this bold raven shall we?" Draco was puzzled until they sent the poem to him with a single flash of memory. Opening the door Draco retorted, **"Ah but tis no bold raven but a courageous lion who's tapping at our chamber door."**

Looking over Draco's shoulder Harry caught sight of his father as well as Sirius Black, both looking mystified at the references their teachers were making which seemed to them to be mere gibberish.

With a small shrug James Potter gave up on understanding these teachers and then he asked quietly, "Sirs have you seen some friends of ours we haven't been able to find them anywhere in the castle?"

"**And who are these friends of yours if I may ask."** Draco queried. Shifting uncomfortably on their feet the pair were silent for so long that Draco began to shut the door. "Wait, were looking for umm our friend Peter." Harry jerked his head backwards then nodded silently along with a wait one minute motion of his hand. He literally dove into his trunk which contained a small house inside of it, and began to dig around in a dresser. With a muffled hiss of discovery Harry stumbled back out of the trunk. With him was a map that he himself had made similar to the Marauders map but this showed where ever you wanted it to for all of the world and showed actual pictures of people.

With a tap of his wand and the hissed words, "_Remember, the stag, the grim, as well as the wolf and may they live forever in our memories." _Hearing this the two seventh years pulled back slightly until they felt the disapproving stares of the other two teachers, Neville said quietly, " Do not think to judge what you do not understand, now be still."

Harry smiled slightly upon hearing these words and then catching sight of the previous destination chosen he laughed which brought over his partners who smiled. The map was showing the headmasters quarters which showed Albus and Minerva in a rather unprofessional position for people who were well past there eighties doing the dirty.

Shaking his head to get the image out of his head Harry hissed to the map, "_Show me the traitor Peter Pettigrew." _What he saw made him turn slightly green and he quickly turned off the map with the words, "_Do not forget."_

Turning back to the waiting teenagers, Harry said, **"He will be returning as soon as he finishes his business with umm who was that Neville." **With a wrinkled nose he answered, "It was a Miss Bones I believe."

James and Sirius's eyes were practically bugging out of their heads from shock but once they got over it the two also looked slightly sickened at the thought of their rotund friend with a girl. They raced out of the room with twin shouts of thank-you's as well as some ewwws.

Neville turned to Harry and asked, "You know no one knows who Susan Bones father was.." He was never able to finish the sentence because Draco clapped a hand over his mouth and mentally said. **"Neville we do not want to think about it, the very thought of that little rat with a woman is sickening enough but the thought of Susan Bone's from Hufflepuff related to him is enough to make me want to throw-up, so unless YOU want to deal with the mess I suggest that you Shut-the-fuck-up**

Harry was nodding emphatically through the entire speech and proceeded to drag pale Neville and brilliantly green Draco back to the bed where after a while sleep overcame them and they made damn sure that they would have no dreams that night at least.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The following day the three time travelers were once again teaching the Seventh years who because it was their last year had DADA and Potions everyday to complete what the school system deemed the most important classes.

The students already sitting next to the previous days partners which caused Harry to give a rare nod of approval. Draco smiled his own approval, and then walked to the front of the class. They had earlier agreed that they would trade which person would teach each day as the students would have to do learn to deal with taking notes and learning from the written words that appeared over Draco, and Harry's heads.

"**Good morning class, today we will be dealing with our greatest fears." **At these words the class began to shift uneasily in their seats. While Draco continued with the words, **"We, have found that as of yet your former teachers didn't have you work with actual practical work around Boggarts. Only theory, which I feel was the opinion of an inferior teacher. Now can anyone tell me if they remember the charm that repels the Boggart, as well as what you do to assist the spell so to speak."**

Draco inclined his head towards one of the braver students, who had shakily risen her hand. He said quietly, **"Yes Ms. Potter." **With a slight gulp she gave an answer so reminiscing of Hermione that Harry smiled gently. "Well, Pro..Draco, the spell is _riddikulus_, and since the Boggart becomes your worst fear you invision it as something else that is humorous."

Nodding his head in agreement, Neville stepped forward and whispered _accio _loudly enough for the teenagers to not be surprised when a chest flew out of the teachers office and directly next to Draco. The chest was bolted shut, and immediately began to shake and bang.

Draco then asked the students to line up in order of last name, causing some muttering among the more nervous teens. Connie Abbot stepped forward with her wand raised shakily and nodded her head to show she was ready. With a flick of his wrist Draco unlocked the lid causing it to fly open and out of it stepped what was an unmistakable Thestral. Connie Abbot looked puzzled at the animal none of the students knew what it was. An indrawn breath caused her to tilt her head towards Harry who looked slightly pale.

She asked in a quiet voice, "Sir what is it, why am I seeing it, I've never seen one of these before so how could I be afraid of it, what am I afraid of?" Neville answered the question in a somber voice, "Ms. Abbot you are afraid of seeing death, the animal that you see before you is a Thestral and you can only see a real one if you have seen death."

Sirius asked boldly, "Have you seen one before, sir." The man's head whipped around and answered coldly, "Mr. Black all three of us have seen them, Harry was 12, Draco was 9, and I was 16, and these creatures in themselves are not bad they are what pulls the carriages to Hogwarts if any of you have ever wondered."

Looking horrified Ms. Abbot turned back to the gaunt horse like creature and said quickly, "_riddikulus._" The Thestral once hit by the spell swiftly changed into one of the My Little Ponies, characters and began to flap prettily around in a circle until it hastily flew back into the chest at the uproarious laughter it's transformation caused the class. Even Harry smiled, the only one of the three who was almost muggle-born he recognized the true humor of her choice.

As the class continued more normal fears were shown as well, such as rats, snakes, as well as one student who was absolutely terrified of cockroaches. When James Potter stepped forward he was shaking when out of the chest stepped Lily Evans who lay motionless on the floor in a pool of blood. At the sight James jerked backwards paling to the same shade as a ghost. He was unable to regain control of himself and when he finally collapsed hiding is face with his hands.

Neville stepped in front of him, before the Boggart could inflict anymore emotional damage on the boy. Instantly the body shifted into the two dead bodies of his lovers who with a wave of his wand disappeared back into the chest from whence it came. He turned around and faced the class and said. "And that is why the Boggart is considered a dark creature when you see a loved ones death as your greatest fear you can find nothing humorous about it and hence unable to defend yourself except by sending it back to it's original hiding place." Looking puzzled a Gryffindor raised his hand. Nodding his head Neville gave him permission to ask a question burning on all of the students minds. "Sir, why did the Boggart turn into Harry and Draco?"

"Well, Nico not that, that is any of your business, but the three of us happen to be soul-bonded by a blood ritual." Answered Neville gently. A smug Slytherin burst out with, "But blood rituals are illegal sir, they have been since the Dark Ages." "Not this ritual as it requires the willing consent of every person in the party, it is still allowable within our laws though to be truthful it is frowned upon."

"Well, than why did you do it...sir, to get a good fuck?" Nico added with a sneer of disgust at the thought of three men in a relationship with each other. Neville's already cold face became completely blank to hide his anger and he said sharply ignoring, the gaping faces of his lover when he said frozenly, "Now that..Nico was completely out of line you will leave this room with the knowledge that you have lost your house 300 points and any chance of the house cup as well as a months worth of detention..with Filch, now. Get. Out."

Sullenly Nico moved slowly out of the door with both houses agreeing with each other enough to hiss and snarl when he passed them. The comment towards the already well liked teachers, who had obviously already had a hard lives judging by their scars and behavior. The question had also broken nearly every etiquette law that the pure-blood families prided themselves on among their peers and superiors.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Albus watching the entire drama unfold before him through a small magical hand mirror he had created. A thoughtful look on his face at the not unexpected news of his recently hired DADA teachers Dumbledore new their was only one kind of blood magic that had those specific properties and side effects. They did share a relationship that was almost to deep for the human psyche to withstand, they understood everything about each other, and hid no secrets the bond itself would not allow it. And if one were to be killed by another, than the others enveloped in the bond would go into a rage that would not abate until the murderer had been killed as well and then a double suicide would occur.

Murder of a bonded one was very uncommon, the three were so connected and so powerful with all of the combined magical and physical power shared amongst them, that they were nearly impossible to kill even when they were away from their bond mates which wasn't often.

But the upside to this news was that to perform the blood ritual the three solemnly swear to commit no unnecessary evil, mass genocide being one of them. Needless to say the three were definitely not deatheaters, or even supporters of the dark lord Voldemort well that was one worry lifted. Now to deal with the other thousand and all would be right with his world Ah well such was life. And their were certain advantages to being alive, lemon drops for one. He dropped just such a candy in his mouth and dozed in the light slumber of the very old.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	7. Chapter 7

1 Don't worry no one dies... well you never know actually here it is. Oh warning graphic material if you don't like torture and rape scenes than don't flame me just click the back button up in the left hand corner and leave me alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 13

The three bonded were in their quarters having a bit of fun. Namely beating each other up to see who would win. At the moment Neville was looking very satisfied while two men were angrily hissing for him to get his lard ass off of them, they had admitted defeat five minutes ago.

The only reason he headed their threats this time was because a sharp rap was heard on their door. Getting smoothly to his feet Neville flowed over to the door, when he opened it to his surprise a rather disheveled Professor Flitwick standing in the opening.

"Good evening sir how can I help you?" Asked Neville politely. With a curt nod, the dwarf-like man said, " I hope so we have an intruder that has been captured, claims to know you, says he is a man who has a warrant for your arrest. He is being held in the great hall." Filius looked puzzled when the huge man in front of him actually paled and with a quick glance in his comrades direction all three fled the room at top speed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the three concluded their mad dash they were in front of the Great Hall doors, not one of them was out of breath. But all three remained a ghostly pale. Which quickly faded into neutral expressions, as they swept into the room silently.

What they saw made all three stop dead and turn to look inquiringly to the headmaster. No one appeared to be with him. Seeing them he waived them into an antechamber. When they entered the small room what they saw this time caused to Dumbledores surprise. A roar of rage was ripped from Nevilles throat and he lunged for the throat of the man who had tortured he and his companions for weeks.

The only thing that could have stopped his assault was if Harry or Draco had intervened instead they joined into the melee. When they reached the astonished Lucius Malfoy (elder) all three attacked without hesitation. But before they could lay a hand on him Dumbledores voice boomed out in an implacable voice telling them to halt. And much to his surprise they did well, almost, Neville managed one good kick between the legs of the elder Malfoy causing him to fall into a pained crouch holding what was left of his most prized toy. Did I mention that their was a knife on the tip of his boot. The wound wasn't fatal but judging by the gasping noises made it hurt like hell.

This in and of itself caused Dumbledore to pause. What could this man have done that the three usually collected men standing before him unrepentant of their actions could have made them want to hurt the man that much.

With a single raised brow his only response to the dangerous gleam in his newest employees eyes he said, "He has a warrant for your arrest." Neville answered for all three of them, "It's either fake or he threatened a persons family for it, either way we have done nothing wrong." "How can you be so certain Mr. Long?" At this Lucius snorted and said, " The little pricks changed their names how trustworthy does that make them, for all you know they could be deatheaters." "What like you are, and I wouldn't talk about pricks if I were you I do believe I cut yours in half pity now it's only half an inch. Plus we have no dark marks on our arms and yet if your were to lift your right sleeve we would see yours." Sneered Neville.

"I repeat Mister Long how do you know this for sure." this time he was answered but not by Neville. **" We know Headmaster, because he is the reason we cannot speak, and who we gained most of our scars from." **And if it was possible even the written words bespoke of hatred from the raven haired man.

Suddenly Draco stepped forward, **"Hello daddy you remember me don't you, all those times you raped your only son for my own good of course, mustn't disappoint the dark lord when he wanted me in his bed must I." **"Blood traitor." Was all Lucius was able to snarl out before he was knocked unconscious from the blow that connected with his head while his only child inspected the quickly healing broken knuckles. In seconds they were back to normal with only slight scarring to show for it.

"**Child molester." **Draco spat back, he was than pulled into Harry's comforting embrace where he relaxed into the man's shoulder and simply stood limp against his lover trying to regain control over his actions.

Hearing the reasons for their actions as well as the truth behind the words. Dumbledore glanced at Harry who with a flick of his finger sent a single terrifying memory his way.

_Memory:_

_Harry was watching, in terror and disgust. The three had only been their two days and were still hoping for a rescue, Lucius wasted little time and was just then raping a chained Draco, and he knew that he would be next for their capture had sworn it to be so. Draco was screaming as loud as he could around a spiked gag that was placed in his mouth and tied tightly around his head, blood streaming from all of the jagged wounds. When Lucius suddenly ripped the torture implement away from his mouth. Draco's words became clear he was not begging for mercy he was cursing his father in every language and insult he knew. Finally ending with the words, "And that you fucking bastard is why your no better than a low down horse humping bitch who wouldn't know how to find his ass in the dark with both hands." A ragged stream of words emitted from his fathers mouth than, "Perhaps your right, but I seem to have found yours." And with those words the older man withdrew from his son's body and thrust a knife up in its place. The pain this caused knocked Draco out mercifully and he was seconds later placed up next to Neville again. Now sneered Lucius to a trembling Harry, its your turn..._

_End Memory:_

Pulled back to the present with a sharp jolt Dumbledore stared in horror and disgust at the man crouching in front of him. "He also killed many of our friends." Added Neville for all three had once again relived that experience "We would like to remove him from your presence if that is alright with you sir." He murmured

Dumbledore turned and said sternly, " NO, you cannot do that." "Oh well." Neville shrugged slightly, he than calmly stepped forward and stabbed Lucius Malfoy in the stomach making sure to twist the knife around before once more pulling it free and wiping it clean on the older mans fine clothing. "The knife to the groin was for us. But that, was for Hermione and Ron."

Lucius Malfoy, the trio's tormentor slowly fell to the floor and seconds later gave a final death rattle and lay still. Jerking his head in the direction of the door, Harry led he and his companions out into the hall way. They calmly walked down back to their rooms and firmly shut the door in a curious Flitwick's face. Then all three collapsed into each others arms in the bed where they said nothing to each other and simply fell asleep. All three wore sad smiles on their faces.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dumbledore stood in shock in front of the fallen man that for many years to come he would not know the true name of and looked down at him for a moment and then calmly turned the evil man into nothing more than a small bit of dust which he promptly burned. A similar smile adorned his face as he said, " Yes the stranger left, he had the wrong men apparently yes, that's what happened."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry opened his eyes slowly trying to remember why he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest. Then he smiled ah yes Lucius was dead. Wait a minute, suddenly he started shaking his lovers shoulders frantically waking them from a sound sleep.

"What the. Yes Harry what's happening, what's wrong." Neville asked patiently. Harry looked at him for a second and hissed. _"How did Lucius get here, I didn't think he could get a hold of time turner that was capable of that? Did he Draco?" _

Still yawning the half asleep man hissed in return. _"No, but I guess that there is a potion that you can make which enables you to make those kind of time turners. You just have to pour it on a watch if you want one."_

"_Alright, so how did he know which year we were in?" _Asked a still frantic Harry. Neville answered this one. "Harry he was alive at this time and he probably still had friends in school that would willingly pass on information to him. Now go back to sleep it's only a little after 3 in the morning we still have another 4 hours of sleep." And with that Draco and Neville once more drifted off to sleep. Harry looked at them for a moment calm once more, they had removed all of his fears. He got to his feet, and went into their living area.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a pair of very complex spells that Merlin would have had a difficult time casting, Harry created three small rings. Draco's was made of platinum with a misty blue Sapphire set into it. It was capable of repelling all three of the unforgiveables as well as any other spells which had negative effects, as were the other two rings, as well as being impossible for anyone to remove. Neville's was gold, with a blood red ruby set into it. While Harry's was silver with an amethyst stone.

He pushed away the thought that he was paranoid with another thought which put an ironic set to his lips. Just because you were paranoid doesn't mean some ones not following you. And with that Harry returned to his bedroom and snuggled in between his two lovers who protectively wrapped their arms around him. He took that moment to place the rings on them as well as putting on his own. Harry joined the other two in sleep feeling like he had finally done something to aide in their protection. He wouldn't know until the next week just how much all of their patience's would be tested once they met the new Muggle Studies teacher.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The next week at breakfast._

A respectful silence fell over the chattering crowd of students as Dumbledore climbed to his feet. The hush was aided by identical glares of warning from their DADA teachers who were already highly respected as being almost completely without bias when it came to houses. Neville treated Snape the same as any of the other students. The death of the elder Lucius Malfoy helped the three to keep a pleasant demeanor in classes when their patience was tested nearly to the end of their endurance.

As he reached his goal of standing upright, Albus smiled at them in thanks, and then returned his attention back to the student body. His first words caused the three to tense up in shock. "Good morning class I am sorry to say that our last Muggles Study teacher has apparently abandoned her post regrettably something about green hair." With that he directed a reprimanding glance in the Marauders direction. Who looked honestly puzzled, none of them had any part in that prank If anyone had ventured a look at Harry they would have seen a slightly malicious smirk on his face, while he shared his thoughts with his partners on that batty old hag as he so eloquently put it. Albus than continued, " But, on a brighter note we have managed to quickly replace another woman in the position. I would like to introduce Ms. West. To all of you and let us hope that she stays with us for many years to come."

With those words the Main hall doors opened quietly as a small waif-like figure slipped into the room her hood drawn up tightly. When she pulled the cowl away from her face the school first saw a blazing shock of red hair pulled neatly back into a pony-tail which accentuated her pretty features, including the Weasley freckles. And for the entire hall to see Ginevra Weasley stood before them.

The first clue that Dumbledore had that something was wrong was a hitch in the normally taciturn Neville's mouth. He jerked his head around to see all three looking pale and frightened before they silently apparated out of the room. Looking puzzled for the moment he shrugged it off in favor of greeting his newest teacher and quietly introduced her to most of the staff. When she looked in bafflement at the three chairs all with breakfast platters in front of them. When she asked who sat their. Minerva said, " Well that's where the DADA teachers sit, and they were their just a moment ago. Well perhaps they had another of their little fights." She shrugged it off. And warned Ginny, "I would perhaps leave those three alone if I were you, they are not bad men, but they truly do not enjoy meeting new people, I think. So you had best wait for them to approach you." Nodding Ginny agreed vocally but mentally her curious mind was already thinking of ways to meet these strange men that all of the staff seemed to like and yet they new very little about them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A still shocked Draco pulled a unprotesting Harry into his arms as they all curled up onto their couch together trying to mull out why Ginny of all people would show up. "The lying bitch." Neville swore violently. "Why is she here, and should we kill her now or torture her a bit first."

_Flashback:_

"_My lord." a smirking Ginny bowed to Lucius, "I have brought you the three traitors." With that she pulled the terrified group of teenagers towards the newest dark lord without a sign of regret. " Why thank you my sweet, I never could have done it without you." Harry catching her off guard drew back a fist and smashed her nose into her face drawing blood and breaking bone while at the same time gouging out deep furrows into her cheeks that she would bear for the rest of her life. A quick stunning spell from Lucius kept Harry from causing more damage and he gently handed her a razor sharp knife. With a gleeful smile on her face Ginny proceeded to cut out Harry's eye, cruelly twisting it at the same time causing the still fully conscious man to tremble as that was all the spell allowed his body to move._

_End Flashback:_

"_No." _Hissed Harry. _"Let us kill her now she deserves to die." "Yes death is what she deserves." _Hissed Draco in agreement. "Yes,the bitch must die." Neville finally said. " Tomorrow." _"Tomorrow." _Harry said happily before drifting to sleep between his two protectors.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny Weasley was getting in a word frustrated, she had eagerly awaited the arrival of the DADA teachers. The other teachers were still not willing to give their names to them. But they hadn't shown up for breakfast, or lunch for that matter.

It was just shortly before dinner when she was making her way to the Great Hall, when a scarred hand reached out from the shadows to grab her. Making her release a startled gasp before the breath was literally being throttled out of her.

Her eyes wide all Ginny was able to see was a disconcerting flash of brown eyes, strangely familiar. Then a ball of light appeared in the middle of the small alcove and Ginny saw three faces that for a nearly three month span she had thought to be dead.

She gasped upon catching sight of the scars crisscrossing over the once handsome faces. "What's the matter Weasley, didn't expect to see us again. You fucking traitor." Snarled Neville. **"Maybe I should rip your eye out of it's socket with a dull knife." **The words actually left marks on her body as they whipped her around the face from the ice cold mind of Harry Potter.

Ginny finally managed to rip her throat away from Neville's implacable grasp but she didn't try to run instead she began sobbing as the distraught woman hit her knees. She quickly cowered into a position that put her nearly on her back, she than began babbling words of explanation out as quickly as she could. "Please..I..I was under the Imperious curse the whole time I was doing all of those horrible I wanted to kill myself, and I tried as soon as I was able to pull myself away see." And with that she grabbed her sleeves and pulled them up to her elbows showing all three of the still murderous looking men the deep scars on her wrists.

Seeing them Harry trampled his way into the unprotesting woman's mind and found the memory of what had happened to them. Once he saw the truth and shared it with the other two. All three pulled her into a hug of both forgiveness and apology. They clung to each other for a good five minutes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Marauders watched all of this with bug-eyed expressions. The utter wish for violence on the teachers faces that they considered to be the best they ever had, had shocked the teenagers to the bone. With a quick glance around they sped off to tell Dumbledore. Well most of them did a nervous looking Peter gave a longing glance after them and then turned in the other direction to report to his lord.

Fortunately Draco seeing this managed to catch the little rodent with an _Obliviate _charm to the back of his head which had the added bonus of knocking him unconscious. Along with a secrecy spell that made it so he was unable to talk about anything that his friends reminded him of.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Everybody stared as they saw the feared DADA teachers chasing after the newest Muggle teacher who ran through the Great Hall doors with a bang finally a black streak leapt forward and pulled her down.

Dumbledore stood and boomed out the words, "What is the meaning of this." Neville looked up and answered with a crooked grin that, "Sir you had better be more specific, you could be talking about anything, but if you are talking about why we have your newest teacher on the floor we have a simple reason." Albus smirking now asked, "And that is?" "Well to make a long story short." began Neville before he was interrupted by Draco muttering, "_To late_." in parseltongue. Without missing a beat Neville reached over and knocked him upside the head before continuing with, "She took a prized possession of ours. Didn't you Ms. West?" A sound of victory emerged from Harry's mouth.

Harry and Draco had found that over time the spell which had stopped them from talking was slowly disintegrating, and they could make more and more sounds. With that he pulled a rather disgruntled looking miniature owl which Harry quickly returned to it's original size. The beautiful snowy owl immediately hooted a greeting to her master and quickly returned to her place on his shoulder. Neville reached over and stroked her feathers lightly in greeting. "'Lo Hedwig."

Immediately afterwards all four sat down calmly in their seats and the threesome began grilling Ginny on how everybody was doing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	8. Chapter 8

1Here you are

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dumbledore watched all of this with a puzzled expression on his face. Three of the four Marauders had shown up with the strange tale minutes before the three mens entrance. Apparently any grudge which the three had held for his newest teacher had passed with the information of the use of the _Imperious _curse on her. And she had apparently been the cause of Harry's loss of an eye if the words the boys had read had been anything to go by.

Watching the four young teachers conversing quietly heads near each other. Suddenly the normally calm Neville reared his head back in shock and then pushed it back in questioning fiercely. Now what could have been the cause for that reaction pondered Dumbledore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The reason for Neville's shock was that Ginny had dropped the bombshell that not only were Hermione and Ron married, Hermione was pregnant with their first child. Apparently their best friends kidnaping had barely affected them.

Except now and then they spoke of how cowardly the three were to have just run away like that. They thought, Ginny said, that if the three were abducted they would have been some sort of slacking of the attacks. All of this was said with a magical barrier that made it impossible for anyone to hear their conversation.

Finally the topic came around that the three men had been dreading. "How..how did you get away from Lucius, and why have you changed so much physically?" questioned Ginny. "We did a blood ritual that is perfectly legal.

If only because not only do not many people know of it but no one can bond in such a way without having absolutely no intentions of killing anyone except in self defense, or in defense of other people. As we thought you had truly joined the dark side and perhaps murdered an innocent."

The conversation drifted to safer topics until the youngest Weasley's eyes lit up with a sudden thought. "Come" She tried to drag them out of the hall but only managed a pop-eyed look when neither of the men she grabbed hold of moved an inch. Well unless you counted the three nearly identical raised eyebrows.

"I have Snuffles mirrors, you would like to speak to our previous Headmaster wouldn't you?" At that all three began moving at once with Ginny barely able to keep up until with an amused look on his face Harry reached down and then threw her over his shoulder with a low chuckle which was still all he could manage, at her shrieking protests as they left a flabbergasted student body and an amused staff behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the four reached Ginny's new rooms Harry asked what the three bonded had been longing to enquire of their school mate ever since she had shown up and they had lost their murderous intentions to her. **"Ginny, why ARE you here anyways?" **"Well duh silly." Smirked Ginny. " Dumbledore sent me to get you, our Dumbledore I mean."

At that offhand comment the normally graceful men all stopped so suddenly they knocked into each other Neville actually throwing Draco off balance enough to stumble sideways a couple steps. Giving him a look of annoyance Draco fastidiously straightened his clothing and hair before moving to Harry's right side, the side opposite Neville.

Harry actually managed his first word in weeks vacuous though it may have been , "Wha..?" "You heard me." a smug Ginny said. Harry eyes huge snatched her shoulders and actually lifted her to eye level with him, he barely even noticed that he had lifted her off the ground for a moment until she calmly put her hands on her hips and cocked her head pointedly towards the floor.

Draco and Neville each gently stroked their lovers fingers into slowly relaxing their grip on the slight womans shoulders until she was once more onto firm footing and they slowly entwined around their leader. Watching the three she suddenly exclaimed in shock. "Your LOVERS." At that the three all gave her incredulous looks of amusement. And then they all spoke at once, for the first time since Draco had been muted. "Well DUH!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Still looking slightly shell shocked the red head quickly said the password to enable them to enter her chambers. After they had all stepped through he portal Ginny moved towards the door to her bedroom with a wait here gesture of her hand.

When she came back out she held a small mirror, which the bonded trio recognized instantly. Then firmly, Ginny spoke a short Latin phrase and then the name Albus Dumbledore with the year that she wanted to contact him in.

Slowly the mirrors surface rippled like a pond being hit with a gentle breeze on the surface the Dumbledore from the four young peoples own time line appeared his usually calm and jovial appearance worn thin from the stress of losing the young man who had become like a grandson to him.

Catching sight of him the elderly man's face rose with happiness at seeing all three alive, but his joy at seeing them was tempered with the sight of their mangled faces. "Good day, Albus. Guess who I found." Ginny's voice broke the silent tension that had been rising among the group. With a slight smile on his face, Dumbledore nodded his head and than turned to look once more at his previously missing students.

Seeing them clearly, through the scars he realized for the first time, that they were no longer boys but young men perfectly capable of caring for themselves. The men that he had grown to respect in his younger years, and then to think of as family in his old age.

All three had grown up and had self reliance on no one but each other. Lowering his head in sorrow, the headmaster began a litany of apologies that was swiftly cut off by Neville with the quiet word, "Why?" "Because." Albus answered, "I remembered when I was younger I had three of the most talented DADA teachers I had ever had, and how similar their names were to yours. So I felt it was best to wait until the moment when I remembered Ginny entering the picture. I had to protect the time line you see."

"Ah" sneered Harry, **"Well you will forgive me sir if I have lost all faith in you at the moment." **With that he turned on his heel and stalked from the room with a pair of worried bond mates trailing right behind him, Neville stopped for a moment and looked back at the image of Dumbledore in the mirror. "We will talk to our dominant sir but don't expect us to try to hard, you deserve to be left waiting for a while as we were left waiting to be rescued from our torturer."

Dumbledore looked broken when Ginny cut him off before he could even begin to speak, "I am not talking to you for a while you old bastard." And with that she slammed the mirror face down in her dresser.

A pair of eyes that had been watching them unnoticed the entire time they had talked and whose eyes had become progressively larger. As Ginny slammed the door of her bedroom when she had entered it. A figure stepped out of the shadows when he felt her place up a two way silencing spell. "Well this was unexpected."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Students practically leapt out of the way as their three DADA teachers swept down the hallways all clearly in a foul mood, catching sight of them a first year turned around and went back down the hallway she had just left, she was the same which had shrieked upon their entrance to the school at the opening feast.

The furious men were all ranting mentally at each other practically shouting actually and Dumbledore seeing the motions they were making with their hands saw this and letting his mental barrier slip slightly so he could listen what could have gotten the three normally calm young men so riled up, he quickly slammed it back up when he realized just how loudly they were projecting their thoughts to each other. **"...THAT SNEAKY, CONNIVING, PIECE OF HORSE..." **

Shaking his head to clear it of the ring that the words had caused clearly spoken by the ranting Harry, Dumbledore stepped forward and said, "Gentlemen." They didn't even here him. "GENTLEMEN." This spoken in a loud voice which they didn't notice luckily all four were in a back hallway with no students about they had been quick to scramble out of the way.

"HARRY THE TEACUPS ARE ATTACKING." At these words the three men turned around to face the man who would in later years manage to infuriate them like no other man could or would do. "Did you just say...teacups." Asked Draco. With an angry huff the older man said, "Yes, now if you would be so kind as to quit shouting at each other I already have a migraine that is sure to last for at least a week from the force of the blast. Now who is a sneaky, conniving, piece of horse offal are you speaking of." These words brought a simultaneous snort from the sneering bond mates.

A new voice was suddenly heard breaking through the mens conversation and they all snapped their heads in the direction of the voice, "Eerie." Albus a little slower on the uptake just stood their while his three teachers accustomed to being attacked moved so they were back to back in a defense position. A chuckle followed the word at their reaction and out of the shadows stepped a strangely familiar ghost.

He was a tall leanly attractive man who resembled Harry somewhat. Once they had recognized him the trio quickly knelt out of respect for Salazar Slytherin the creator of the blood bond they had used and the man who had been disguised as the Bloody Baron for as long as anyone could remember. Strange fascination with blood that one had.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"My lord we apologize, if we had known you were still within the castle we would have paid our respects." Neville quickly stammered out still bent on one knee with his head bowed. With a hissed chuckle Salazar Slytherin touched the bond mate of his true heir on the shoulder. "Do not apologize, we have much to speak of and I wish to know how you found out about this particular ritual, only true soul mates can even attempt it."

At these words Harry and Draco's heads snapped in their sheepish lovers direction. **_"And what pray tell would have happened if we were not soul mates." _**Hissed an irate Harry.

"Nothing." Interrupted Salazar. " The spell would have had no effect and no side effects. In fact I believe quite a few couples have used it to insure that they were in fact soul mates and not making a hasty and bad decision that is until that idiot Minister Hershey banned all blood rituals beneficial or not.

Honestly the nerve of that piece of dung, anyway by the time that a few blood rituals were reinstated at my insistent haunting of some powerful officials people thought that I had merely created a dark ritual which caused death and destruction."

"And one more question." A raspy voice spoke that Neville recognized as Harry asked. "How is it that my voice is returning my larynx has been removed how am Draco and I now able to talk a little..._bit, and I swear to you I can feel my eye growing back, now I can tell you this even with magic that is NOT normal." _Harry had, had to finish his sentence in _Parseltongue_ as his voice gave out once more.

Salazar looked thoughtful while Albus just looked confused at the abrupt switch in languages. Suddenly Salazar snapped his fingers and proceeded to explain. "I do believe that the blood ritual draws from all three of your power sources and assists in whatever it can, now you were able to regrow your fingers quickly because they were not organs but now than your larynx and eyes are, so it could be that it just needs to take a little more time to regrow them. And now I must leave it is always enjoyable to scare the crap out of random students."

With that he floated away but not without throwing over his shoulder causing all three bonded eyes to bug out of their head, _"Oh by the way I heard that conversation with the elder Dumbledore, good luck and enjoy meeting your parents."_

Wondering at the shock he saw on his teachers faces Albus just shook his head and rambled off muttering, "Weird...need..lemon drop." The words brought the men from their stupor and caused Harry to give a wry laugh, _"Well, I guess some things never change." _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Salazar Slytherin lay in his bed located in the chamber of secrets cuddled up to his also ghostly lover. "Well Godric, it appears we share an heir, somewhere in our family history one of my children must have married one of yours although if the one from my side was anything like Olivia I feel true pity who has to deal with a screaming banshee." Chuckling deeply Godric Gryffindor rumbled in his deep voice that still managed to send shivers up Salazars non-existent spine.

"Have no fear my love I am sure that with my blood in one of them they bravely stood their ground." A crashing noise could be heard at the front of the inner sanctum of the two males of the creators of Hogwarts caused a simultaneous eye roll and then the same word could be heard, "Helga."

Pulling each other up and out of the bed as they went to tell the females of their odd group just what had happened during the day. Then another crash was heard and the two men winced while Godric said, "That sounded like one of your cauldrons Sal." A fuming Salazar rushed out into the main room to find that his lover was correct and he let loose a roar that would have done the mascot of his lover proud. "MY POTION YOU IDIOT WOMAN..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Curled up in a pile the three time travelers still grumbling were nearly asleep when a vague rumble shook the room. Looking around slightly bleary eyed Harry shrugged and returned to his lovers arms passing off the occurrence as nothing more than his imagination and quickly went to sleep while the two other men looked at each other in confusion gave a shrug at the same time and joined him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A still slightly bemused Albus Dumbledore sat in his office with a disbelieving Minerva listening to his story as he sucked absent mindedly on a lemon drop. "Oh come off it Albus you know as well as I that their was something different about The Bloody Baron and you have been **wanting **to know for years what it was. Now come to bed."

And with a coquettish look in his direction that would have given any of her students an instant heart attack on seeing the human look on her usually bland face. The expression caused Albus to forget about his worries for a short while and he quickly followed Minerva into their private chambers and they did not surface until the next day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	9. Chapter 9

1Yay my Drivers Ed teacher has been in Mexico for a week so no three hour study halls for me. (Pouts) But let me tell you I needed that reprieve to put up with my next class. Anyway I'm just gonna add to this chapter and as you can see I put all of the chapters together so they are longer and I promise to try and make them at least four pages after that I just feel maxed out so if you feel that, that still isn't long enough I suggest you go and jump off a bridge I have a life not a very exciting one mind you but I do have my own problems so no flames about short chapters but give me compliments and I'll really try and give you stories but even if you don't give me compliments I'll keep writing

TATA

Disclaimer: No mine me to stupid to think up something so utterly cool.

_Parseltongue_

**Bubbles/loud noises**

_**Mental**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 9

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Harry and Draco woke up it was to a loud **Crash! **Along with some very explicit curse words it seems the two had kept shoving Neville over to the edge of the bed along with stealing all of the blankets. Looking around blearily Harry fumbled for his glasses on the bed stand and only managed to tumble off of the bed as well when he reached farther than gravity would allow him to go.

Draco now the only one still comfortably warm and still in the soft bed snickered for a moment and than went back to sleep. Did I forget to mention that he had helped gravity with a slight kick to Harry's backside.

With a grim look both Neville and Harry stood up and strode from the room paces matching perfectly despite the difference in height. Returning Harry held a large bucket and Neville had a bundle of conjured feathers floating behind him.

Banishing the bed sheets with a flick of the wrist along with putting a protective barrier on the bed Harry than threw the sticky and very cold honey on Draco who was shocked into jolting upright. Expecting this Neville than tossed the feathers onto his body. The feathers with the sticking charm on them.

Draco had just been quite unceremoniously tarred and feathered so to speak. His mouth gaping like a fish he watched his lovers saunter casually from the room and than as soon as they had exited the bedroom they bolted for the door.

While they had been gathering supplies for revenge they had quickly gotten dressed. The same could not be said of Draco. He flew out their quarters with murder in mind and wearing a pair of loose sweat

pants.

At the same moment an unsuspecting Professor Flitwick strolled around the corner only to catch sight of a murderous looking Draco covered in what he thought was goose down. Seeing this he turned right back around and headed towards the great hall. It seemed the newest additions to the staff did not need a wake up call after all. This would be interesting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry and Neville had upon fleeing the room apparated to the hallway which contained the room of requirement and upon entering found themselves found in a comfortable room with quite a few very interesting books all written in _Parseltongue_ and all of them authored by Salazar Slytherin who was currently reclining in a chair with a man who was just as broad as Neville and just as tall as Harry.

Catching sight of him both bowed to show their respect of the founder of the Gryffindor House, but there serious expressions went from bland to frightened when a still raging Draco stormed into the room and not noticing the two nearly transparent men started ripping into the two men and explaining why exactly they would never do anything like it again. And if they had the balls to do so what precisely would happen to them.

A low chuckle brought the blondes rant to a rather abrupt halt while he turned an interesting shade of tomato red. Whipping around he began to apologize profusely to two of the most powerful wizards in history who merely waived it away saying they had done the same thing with Helga and Rowena meaning when they were fighting they ignored the real world completely.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I **really **am sooo sorry sirs." A still sheepish Draco said nearly an hour later. He than proceeded to nearly join the two ghosts in the afterlife when a particularly loud clatter could be heard coming from another room in the uh room of requirement. All three of the younger men had started violently and turned their heads around so fast you could here three identical cracks of the neck.

"Damn it." Salazar stated in a monotone. "That's the second potion she has ruined in the same amount of days, honestly how did she live as long as she did?" He asked his lover who answered him with a twinkle in his eyes, "Well I do believe that Rowena kept her alive and saved her from her own clumsiness."

"So." Asked Harry. "Am I correct in thinking that, that was the infamous Helga Hufflepuff." "Yes." Grumbled Salazar. "That is indeed who the bloody hell it is." He than scrambled from the room to minimize the damage the woman who's clumsiness could put Nymphadora Tonks to shame.

Godric followed at a much more sedate pace throwing a wink over his shoulder at the three snickering young men.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the trio left the room they were just in time to bump into a shocked Pettigrew. Who upon catching sight of the three intimidating DADA professors started stuttering out a scrambled and unbelievable explanation as to why he was out of bed as late as he was.

Rolling his eyes Harry grabbed Peter by the ear and began to drag him to the office the three mens shared while the other to followed behind hiding their amusement at the sight of a squealing Wormtail.

When they reached the room Harry practically threw the rat into a chair and took a seat on the opposite side his lovers flanking him in the shadows. For a moment Peter forgot they were their as he looked around the room in amazement.

It was a rather forbidding looking room done in greys and dark Slytherin greens, but he caught sight of a crimson flash of color and turned to see a rather large battle axe leaning up against a wall. Neville having taken it off after the first few weeks of school it hindered more than it helped and no one not even Voldemort himself could have removed it from its place on the wall.

A hiss abruptly brought Peter back to his predicament as the black haired mans eyebrow raised in a silent question. When he did not immediately answer the man stood up and leaning forward managed a single word in his slightly raspy but still very intimidating voice. "Well?"

"I...I.. It's none of y..your business." stammered Peter. At those words all three teachers eyebrows nearly disappeared into their hairline. "Excuse me?" Snapped Neville. Growing a spine for a moment Peter answered. "Your excused."

At those words Draco entered the interrogation he easily grabbed the rotund boys lapels and pulled him to face level the seventh years feet dangling in the air. "Detention." He stated quietly and in a voice as hoarse as Harry's. **"For two months..with Filch, but the first one will be served with us for your reeducation as to how you are to properly behave and respect your elders and betters, you simpleton."**

At the words practically thrust in his face by the bubble letters Draco just as suddenly dropped him and stalked from the room. While Neville grabbing him by the neck began to grimly take the journey up to the Gryffindor Common Room. While Harry slipped after a still enraged Draco.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the portrait opened into the common room the Marauders quickly looked up their eyes nearly bugging out of their head at the sight of the plight their friend was in and at the grim look the normally pleasant looking DADA teacher was wearing.

James Potters stood up and stepped forward with a question on his lips which was silenced by the hand that the elder man held up. "You will not be seeing your friend after school gets out for two months he will return to the common room at eleven every night."

Sirius's jaw sagged in shock what had the idiot done that had caused the good tempered man to actually give anyone two months detention Peter must have been really stupid.

Remus still snuggled next to Sirius had much the same reaction and thoughts as his mate watching the rat wiggle about pathetically whimpering the whole time. Remus himself had once had that sort of grip on he himself and it was anything but pleasant.

Dropping the still squealing young man on the rug in front of the fire and without another word turned and swept majestically from the room.

Sighing with relief that the obviously enraged man had left without resorting to physical violence James stood over his tubby friend and looking down at him this time. "Wormtail you sure do have a talent at pissing off just the wrong people don't you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neville pinched the bridge of his nose as he stalked back to their private chambers feeling a migraine coming on. But as soon as he entered the rooms it disappeared at the sight of his lovers relaxing in front of the fire both reading the same book and obviously waiting for him to return.

They always knew just what was needed for each others well being. When he settled down beside Harry an arm was immediately wrapped around him in comfort as all three placidly sat reading the interesting new book in Harry's hands.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rowena floated next to her lover watching the trio for a few moments seeing their contentment she smiled softly and led her ghostly partner from the room and into their own. Watching Helga move gracefully around the room she asked humourously "When do you think Sal will figure out that your not nearly as clumsy as you act."

Helga smirked and answered, "Why as soon as I want him to don't yah know." and with a laugh she launched herself at the younger ghost and tackled her onto the bed beginning to tickle her unmercifully.

When the two lay exhausted in the bed the tickle fight had turned into something else entirely and now they were tired just before Helga went to sleep she heard Rowena say in a sleepy tone, "Their cute together, I feel that they will need the bond they have to survive the upcoming years, but they will make it."

Helga smiled knowing that her lover was right Rowena was a powerful seer even in death and she knew what would happen to the three lovers but would only give them helpful but frustrating hints as to what that future was.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

I quite I am so drained after that and I'm tired to well hope you like the addition to this chapter

"Live Long And Prosper."


	10. Chapter 10

1Yes my school had an early dismissal I love it. (Jumps for joy.) Anyway here it is and yes the chapter titles are screwed up but you will just have to deal with it I put the chapters together into fewer chapters but their longer so stop commenting on it. Oh by the way I added on to the last chapter so I recommend you go back and reread it just so you don't miss anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 10

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James and Sirius were having even less luck on questioning their friend as to why exactly he had two months of detention. Finally the little rodent..excuse me Peter stood up and fled up to his bed and spelled it shut still shaking slightly from the shock of the mountain of a DADA teacher actually carrying him from the dungeons to the Gryffindor tower by the nape of his neck.

He needed to find a new way of getting out of the castle to get to his Lord as soon as possible. Remus entering the dormitory and seeing the closed curtains shook his head and went to bed for the night. James and Sirius followed an hour later and soon all four young men fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning Dumbledore himself headed down to speak with his DADA teachers wondering why exactly Peter Pettigrew had been sentenced to such a long punishment while no points had been taken. Hesitating in front of the door he tried to look threw the door and was forcibly repelled by the wards on the door.

Shaking his head in amusement he knocked on the wall beside the painting of a rather large Basilisk who hissed at him in a threatening manner. Funny he had never seen this painting before perhaps they had brought it themselves.

After the second soft rap the portrait was opened and a groggy looking Neville stood before the headmaster still in the robes of the day before though now much rumpled. Taking in the raised eyebrow of the headmaster he looked down at himself shrugged and then allowed the older man to enter without comment.

Stepping in Albus looked around and seeing the same thing that Peter had but unlike him he recognized exactly who the original owner of the battle axe was. Draco and Harry were still asleep on the couch which had in the middle of the night been transfigured into a bed when all three were to lazy to get up and actually go to their bedroom the book placed carefully on the bookshelf above the fireplace their place carefully marked.

With a wave of his wand Draco both changed the sofa back to it's original shape and simultaneously woke up his partners. Shaking the cobwebs from their heads they both saw Albus moments later and stood up to properly greet the Headmaster.

After the formalities had been dealt with Neville quietly offered him some tea which Albus happily agreed to and then sat in the leather chair that was indicated to him by Harry. The three other men stayed on the couch as they began to sip their steaming tea.

When he finished it Albus began his questioning. "It has come to my attention gentlemen that a certain young man named Peter Pettigrew has been given..ahh two months detention and yet no house points were deducted from the Gryffindor house. May I ask why?"

"Yes of course." Answered Neville. " You see sir we felt that it would not be fair to the rest of his house to be punished for something he alone was responsible for." "Which was?" asked Dumbledore slightly impatient. "The young..man, was caught out of the dormitory at around midnight last night and when questioned as to why he was out he was well a smart ass back talking us at his every opportunity."

A snort came out of Albus before he could contain himself. "Peter Pettigrew?" he asked disbelievingly. "I had not realized he had that much of a spine." Smiling despite himself Neville nodded his agreement, " Yes we were quiet stunned ourselves."

"Well thank you for telling me and I feel that you handed it well, good luck with that detention with him which I assume will take place on Monday night?" And with that he stood up and heading towards the door and then as he was about to step out he turned and asked, "Who may I ask painted the Basilisk guardian?"

"I did." the raspy voice of Harry said, "It is what I remember her looking like when I met her." "What did you do after you met her?" Albus asked. "I killed her." Harry replied and then relaxed back into his lovers arms rubbing his sore throat.

And with that Albus Dumbledore left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Still reclining in his lovers arms an hour later Harry was checking some of the 5th years essays and was rather gleefully explaining exactly why Griffins were not used in court room situations. He was so entrenched in his scathing remarks that when Neville's amused chuckle sounded next to his ear he jumped and dropped the inkwell on the floor with a rising pool of crimson ink surrounding it.

A disgruntled look on his face Harry turned and raised an eyebrow impatiently while with his other hand he waved the ink away. "I was merely laughing at your comments be careful love before you realize it you'll be favoring a particular house and being compared to a giant bat" an amused Neville said.

Harry's mouth fell open and then he retorted, "I am NOT turning into our Snape don't even suggest it."

Draco's mouth fell open as well. **"And what is wrong with my godfather you should be flattered to be compared to him."**

And with those opening comments a three way argument was well on it's way to becoming a heated debate on being compared to Severus Snape. They were still at it when they entered the Great Hall albeit mentally.

The students watched with wide eyes as their teachers made actions with their hands as if they were actually talking when nothing was heard or could be seen in the air. This happened all through lunch when finally Draco seemed to win the argument and sat back in his chair a smug smile on his face evidence of his victory.

Spartan

Harry and Neville scowled at him and then turned back to their meal completely ignoring the self-spartan Draco. Albus watched all of this with something akin to amusement in his twinkling eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Marauders minus Peter who had decided to stay in his bed, watched all of this with curiosity wondering how it was possible for them to have a mental link that allowed them to have conversations. Sirius merely stuck with the thought that they were aliens from another planet this thought being said out loud however earned him a smack upside the head which threw his face forward into his full plate which caused quite a bit of tittering through out the hall at the sight of the usually neat Sirius pulling potatoes from his hair.

A wave of Neville's fake wand banished the food particles from his hair he was thanked by an overblown bow on Sirius's part. Neville smiled and nodded in return, while Harry and Draco merely looked on in amusement at the small drama unfolding before them. The same type of drama that seemed to circle Sirius Black and follow him constantly and if it did not he chases after it.

The meal was finished in relative peace and after they finished eating their rather scant meals the three men gave their apologies to the other staff members and swept from the room and headed into the Forbidden Forest to gather what was needed for a rare potion that they were going to attempt. The plants were rather foul smelling and induce vomiting in the weaker of stomach. Hence the tiny meal that they had allowed themselves to eat. Once they had procured the herb they would make a stop to the kitchen to partake of a heartier meal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Still dry heaving, Harry curled his lip back in disgust it would seem they had found the plant that was needed to create the potion. Draco was in much the same predicament as Harry. While Neville damn him calmly walked up to the plant. As he was not going to have to drink the potion he would not have to smell it.

The potion one found in a small and illegal dark potion book was said to have healed or helped to heal people who like Harry and Draco had lost the ability to sleep. The reason it was dark was because the intent behind the loss of the voice had to be evil or meant to cause immense pain such as the victims of the _cruciatus_ curse who had screamed so much that their vocal chords were almost irreparable damaged.

Once they returned to Hogwarts they quickly disposed of the plant by grinding the plant into a damp mush and putting it into the boiling cauldron. Neville was no longer smiling the plant could not have magic used around it and his spell to inhibit the sense of smell had worn off.

Leaving the room as soon as possible the three quickly decided that not only were they not hungry, they did not want to eat again for a good week. Shuddering in disgust the three decided that for now all they wanted to do was finish reading the book and then go to bed. They had to be ready for their classes next day though so they finished grading and then continued on with their relaxing evening.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Marauders were also asleep early for them they weren't willing to do a prank without their guard their to warn them of impending danger. They would just have to lull the teachers into a since of security and then celebrate the return of Peter with a very elaborate prank.

Peter was flattered at all of the attention that his friend were willing to give him and for a moment felt a twinge of guilt at spying for the Dark Lord but he shook it off he knew he would someday be considered a war hero for after all he knew that noone could defeat the Great Dark Lord. He was just protecting his friends after all. And with that thought he drifted off into a peaceful guiltless sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore lay in his own bed that night watching his long time lover Minerva, sleep with a soft smile on his face and love in his eyes.

All would be well at least for this night and with that he to fell asleep arms encircling her in a tight and protective embrace. With a smile she leaned back against him feeling safe and warm.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Here you are I am so sorry it took me so long to give this out my muse had abandoned me for a while and then for a while I thought I had lost the first part of this chapter and when I finally figured out that the back up file still existed I had thrown my hands up in disgust for a while. Enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

1I saw Lion King can't remember if I told my fans in Creating Havoc but it was awesome.

I am soo doing a happy dance right now the only reason I can get a chapter in right now is because my work got canceled for tonight I was not looking forwards to it I keep managing to lose money somehow. (Shudder) and I just hate seeing that suspicious look on my managers face and I didn't take any money please what ever god goddess or God is out their believe.

Disclaimer: Not mine but if you do sue be prepared to be disappointed

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 11

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the three partners dragged themselves out of bed the next morning there was quite a bit of muttering done on Draco's part while Harry and Neville just listened to his usual morning rants of

"**It's to early...I wanna go back to bed...Leave me alone to die." **At this last one twin snorts could be heard and Draco just shrugged and was about to continue when a knock could be heard on their door along with the furious hissing of the Basilisk.

The words made all three laugh, _" Stupid old human...no, no, no don't you dare knock on me the insult **INSULT **I tell you...oh if I only had real fangs...knock on the wall you moron what are you one of those damn muggle-born ingrates."_

And with those final words Harry opened the portrait greeted the decidedly unmuggleborn Professor McGonagall who got very pale when Harry waved her in and then began to reprimand the snake for his language in a strict tone of voice, while the other two men were still laughing to hard to properly greet her.

Looking perplexed she turned to only man not collapsed in uproarious laughter on a conveniently placed couch. Harry answered with a slight smile and in his usually raspy voice, "It would seem that Morana was unappreciative of being awoken and did you try and knock on her?" The sentence lost some of it's humor when he gave a rasping cough that had Neville by his side in a moment all humor aside.

He waved him away but headed for the kitchen to get a small glass of water all the same, a hovering Draco right behind him. The door closed for a moment and then all of a sudden Draco came flying back out again as if a boot to the rear had helped him in his passage.

Giving the closed door a disgruntled look and then turned back to the other two saw them watching him with barely veiled amusement and preceded to stalk as grandly as he could from the room. But just as he passed the couch he tripped. Rather gracefully mind you and he never really lost his footing but with that final insult he gave up all pretenses and quickly fled the room.

A few moments later Harry returned glass in hand and sat down in a huff on a comfortable looking easy chair. He sent a thought to Neville at that point, **"I am so tired of you two lingering about me I CAN take care of myself you know."**

"**Yes Harry, you can, but the problem is that you don't, if we didn't remind you I swear you would forget to eat." **Neville argued

A disembodied mental voice came from the next room where Draco was taking a shower and listening in on the conversation. **"Agreed, Neville you remember when we had to drag him from his books, he hadn't eaten in nearly two days. Honestly, he's starting to remind me of Hermione, no that, that's a bad thing. But really Harry we want you to survive long enough to get at least one grey hair that came about from age rather than stress."**

Feeling justified Neville gave a enthusiastic nod to adequately share his agreement with Draco. And speaking of which, Neville than shoved a quickly grabbed and rather large apple into Harry's hands. This was sometimes the only way they could get him to eat. They would give him something that he could eat with one hand and keep researching the latest topic he was working on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Minerva watched all of this with a ping pong expression on her face going back and forth between them. She could tell when Harry or Neville was talking by their body posture and movements but when they both seemed to suddenly be listening she concluded that it was now Draco who was speaking.

When Neville rather abruptly shoved an apple in Harry's hand it became apparent what they had been talking about, and she gave a soft smile. She too had seen the moods that sometimes seized the quiet Harry, and had tried to make him eat before herself.

Of course the one time she had done that the next instant she was on the outside of the door and was not allowed entrance until Neville and Draco had come along and then they had dragged the recalcitrant into the kitchens.

Today was going to be an interesting Monday and an interesting week for that matter, oh well she would just have to do what everybody but these three gentlemen and Albus did wait and see what happened rather than already know.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Short and Sweet HAH more like Short and Lazy but well here you go my offering to the fanfiction reviewers. Bon Appetite

(Kisses)

Gussiegal


	12. Chapter 12

1I know I haven't updated in awhile but here it is an update.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 12

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three men sat in shadow in the muggle bar, they were quietly celebrating the return of two of the mens voices. A young woman stared at them curiously for a moment but soon turned back to her own lonely beer. The three companions didn't move their faces grim and forbidding but silently they passed back mental insults and jokes perfect practice for their poker faces.

A large, and very tattooed man suddenly stood ignoring the protests of his smaller companion. He headed straight for the woman a pretty redhead with blonde streaks. She looked up startled when he twirled her stool around and cut off both escape routes with his mammoth arms.

"Hey, pretty, what's your name?" His breathe made her nose unconsciously wrinkle in disgust, but a slight fear gleamed in her eyes.

"Now, what business is that of yours sir." She said primly trying desperately to scoot away from the fetid breathe.

He shoved her roughly back into place once again disregarding the pleas from his friend for them to leave. A yelp escaped from her at the sudden harsh treatment. And in unison the three men who had been leaning into a close huddle looked up, and then stood.

The room fell silent as for the first time the occupants got a good look at the triad who moved silkily across the floor. Scars marred the handsome faces, adding danger and a sense of fatality to their looks.

Their rustic clothing adding more to the image than regular apparel would have.

The pair were the only ones who didn't notice their approach, the mans friend was actually lifted off his feet albeit gently and set into a chair by the brown haired man, who showed no apparent strain from the lifting of at least 190 pounds. The bartender edged away, he had seen these men in a brawl once before and he had no intention of getting in their way. All of the other customers also made their escape they wanted no part in this.

The woman still futilely trying to get away from the mans hold. Saw only a shadow of movement and then the man who had to have weighed at least 300 pounds was gone. Flinching she saw him casually handed off to the blonde by a raven haired man with a single startlingly green eye and a bright smile that made her cringe.

The blonde nodded regally to her and then swept from the bar the still protesting man dragging behind him with an insulting grip on his ear to keep him in line.

Not fully daring to believe that the reprieve was anything but a reason for her to be ganged up on by three even more dangerous men. Her gaze frosty she said, "I had everything under control, you didn't need to intrude."

The shorter man grinned at her, good humor shining from his eyes, and a restraining hand on the irritated raven haired man's shoulder who's one eye was narrowed in fury.

The blonde chose that moment to return daintily wiping his hands clean of any lingering blood, joining his lovers with a questioning look on his face.

"Riiiiiiiight, we all believe that don't we boys, she had everything under control." Harry said his voice raspy from disuse but very deep.

"Down boy, don't get into a temper tantrum because she's not properly thankful." Neville said.

"I am NOT having a temper tantrum."

"Are so"

"Not."

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"BOYS." The silky voice of Draco Malfoy interrupted the heated if childish argument. " Don't make me ground you."

The two turned away from the woman they had rescued who stared at them taken aback at how they acted after their cold removal of the drunkard and his friend who had fled with the other customers.

"Oh yes please do Draco." purred Neville.

"Aye Draco we've been bad boys, send us to your room." Harry finished rubbing up against Draco like a feline.

With that the three left the bar, leaving a very confused woman behind them.

She quickly got to her feet and hurried after them wishing to thank them, just as she touched the shoulder of the shortest of the three they apparated away with their unwilling muggle tagalong.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope this is long enough for you I had a rather rough day, my horse managed to make slide off his back and I skid on rocky sand skinning up my hand and hurting my butt to no end. Bet you all really wanted to know that huh oh well

(Kisses)

Gussiegal5


	13. Chapter 13

1Here you go

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 13

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The woman was unable to keep her feet when the apparation was completed, and fell to the ground with a yelp of shock.

The sound brought all three of the mens heads snapping around and down.

"Holy Fuck!"

"Draco!"

"What?"

"Nothing, your right."

"Exactly."

Harry rolled his eyes at the two men, looking down at the woman who's eyes looked to be the size of dinner plates. A wave of his hand threw her into unconsciousness, and he just looked at her for a moment.

Another wave was meant to obliviate her of any memory of their apparation. Unfortunately...it didn't work. The spell bounced back at him, Harry barely managed to dive out of the way of his own curse before it hit where he had been standing moments before.

At that instant the stupefy that should have lasted for hours wore off and she bolted all the way to her feet, she ran toward the door only to be slammed to the ground by a body catching her behind her knees.

If magic wouldn't work Harry was willing to go to muggle force, not enough to her hurt her though. A come hither motion brought a rope snaking out from under the bed. He quickly tied her to a chair and pushing a pressure point, managed to finally have a way of keeping her from consciousness.

Draco and Neville had watched all of this with slightly parted mouths which quickly snapped shut when the words. "Attractive look your sporting." Brought them to their senses.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sibilant hissing was what brought the young woman to her senses. Opening her eyes blurrily all she could see at first was a rather interesting picture of a rather blood thirsty looking horse with bones sticking out from it literally and scaly wings adding to it's rather disturbing appearance.

The sounds persisted and she turned her head around enough to catch sight of the three men that had inadvertently kidnaped her. They appeared to be having an argument of some kind.

The raven haired man against his companions who if their narrowed eyes and gesturing hands were any kind of clue wanted her out of their, preferably buried if the slit throat gesture of the frosty blondes hands was any clue.

Though that motion earned him a slap on the head from both men, so obviously she thought with a sigh they weren't going to kill her right away at least.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her sharp intake of breathe was what first showed Harry, Neville, and Draco that their guest was awake. It seemed she had just seen the thestral, fly off of it's canvas into another which had presumably better hunting grounds on it.

"All right lady, what the hell are you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry it's short but well I just don't feel up to writing any more than this tonight.

TATA

(Kisses)

Gussiegal5


	14. Chapter 14

1Here you go.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 14

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wha..What am I? How dare you. I want to go home release me AT ONCE you misbegotten son of a monkey."

The outburst shocked the normally unflappable men into open mouthed shock. "I...I." Neville began again before being cut off.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Starting to see the humor in the situation Harry stifled a chuckle before saying, "No darlin, but I am SURE that your going to tell us."

"Damn right, I am Nicole Polesta." At this arrogant announcement all she received in return were three identically blank stares.

"Okaaaay. That's nice." Draco drawled out, "Now answer me this why should we give a crap?" "Because I am the daughter of Nigel Polesta." The silence continued on until suddenly an "Ooh." Came from Harry. "The mafia king pin dude."

Snorting Draco said, "Sorry to disappoint you but I truly doubt if he would dare attack us here, that is if he could even find us."

A sniff was his only reply. They ignored her leaving her tied up in the chair in the middle of their bedroom. It seemed wards wouldn't warn them if she escaped them so they would have to resort to muggle means.

"Wait your just gonna leave me here?"

"Yep."

And with that final intelligent comment they all three men slipped into the bed falling asleep

almost instantaneously. Fuming Nicole decided that if she wasn't going to get any sleep than neither would they.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAArgh."

"What the bloody hell."

Out of the gloom a glowing green eye appeared slowly approaching. Threatening in his intensity, Harry flowed over to her side.

"I didn't want to do this but since it's obviously the only way any of us is going to get any sleep is if I do this so sorry."

Before she new what was happening a gag was placed expertly around her mouth she could still breathe easily but her voice was nearly completely muffled.

Her glare wasn't as effective as say a dark lord but it got it's point across. Nicole got a pat on the cheek for her troubles before Harry once more flopped gracefully into the bed.

_Thump...Thump...THUMP...**THUMP**_

This time, Harry didn't even bother getting out of bed a wave of his hand had the offensive chair attached firmly to the floor.

Foiled again Nicole simply stilled her body raging mentally the strangers not even noticing Harry's blatant use of magic in front of her.

Exhaustion soon overcame her fury and she fell into a restless sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Short and Sweet

Here is your joke

have fun

with

it.

A passenger in a taxi leaned over to ask the driver a question and tapped him on the shoulder.

The driver screamed, lost control of the cab, nearly hit a bus, drove up over the curb, and stopped just inches from a large plate-glass window.

For a few moments, everything was silent in the cab, and then the still-shaking driver said, "I'm sorry, but you scared the daylights out of me."

The frightened passenger apologized to the driver and said he didn't realize a mere tap on the shoulder could frighten him so much.

The driver replied, "No, no, I'm sorry, it's entirely my fault. Today is my first day driving a cab. I've been driving a hearse for the last 25 years."


	15. Chapter 15

1Here you go, I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had this idea and it broke my writers block so please enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 15

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The four occupants of the room were asleep, Nicole having finally given up and tried to be as comfortable as she could tied to a chair. The door opened silently, unfortunately for the intruder a nearly invisible ward told Harry of the imminent approach of a stranger in his inner sanctum.

A hissed warning in _parseltongue_ brought the three men into full awareness though none moved so much as an inch. Seeing the shadow creep towards their captive, Harry slipped into one of his animagus forms. The serpent shielded it's eyes from glowing the deadly stare of the basilisk's primary weapon.

The interloper suddenly found himself wrapped tightly into the coils of what suspiciously like a large snake. The light was flipped on with a hissed word from Neville. Nicole shrieked at the sight of one of her main bodyguards embraced by a vicious looking black snake who's fangs gleamed in the flickering candlelight.

The instant the man saw the distinctive pattern trailing down the serpents back, he slammed his eyes shut protecting himself from the amused stare of Harry who chuckled a long sibilant hiss that drew a quiver from Nicole.

She watched in shock as the snake blurred for a moment before returning to the form of her black haired guard. He stroked a mockingly gentle hand down the guards face opening his eyes again at the human touch, the guard found himself staring into a single intensely green eye.

The rest of the face was scarred horrifically but the attractiveness of the face was undeniable to the man. Seeing the kidnapper of his charge smirk, and arrogant chuckle ringing brazenly in his ear. To put it bluntly pissed him off.

Eyes narrowed in rage he swiftly did what he had once vowed never to do to another male, he kneed him in the groin as hard as he could. The green eye widened for a moment, but that was the last he saw before a hand wrapped itself around his neck and lifted him off his feet, his size 20 feet. At 6" 6' it had been quite some time since anyone had been able to even budge him from his path.

He looked down eyes beginning to glaze over from the immense pressure being put on his airway. The last thing he saw before he passed out was two enraged nearly black eyes, in a face similarly scarred as the mans felled compatriot.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Nicole's muffled shriek of outrage was still piercing in intensity, she had just seen her main protector apparently killed.

Her gag was ripped uncaringly from her mouth cutting her gums on the way out, she spat the bloody spittle into Neville's face a backhand across the face made her see stars for a moment before her face was slowly brought around she saw Harry on the floor, he hadn't been affected so much by the below the belt blow as by the impact on a badly mended pelvic bone.

The wound had been caused by his Uncle Vernon when he was only 4 years old. His magic had assisted as much as possible but only much practice hid the limp that Harry showed only in times of utter exhaustion.

A muttered healing spell fixed it back into it's previous position, as healed as if would ever be, and another took care of the internal bleeding the shifting of bone had caused.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the blood and bone that was poking through skin disappear again, and a muffled groan silenced her completely it seemed he wasn't dead.

Some quick conjuring on Neville's part had the man similarly bound but out of sight of her, a silencing spell blocked her from hearing whatever he was saying to the now awake man.

Neville leaned over the man his voice deadly, "You nearly killed my mate, now normally I'd kill you now ask questions later but it seems he is out of danger and you have information that I wish to know."

"Hah like I'd tell you anything after kidnaping Nicole."

"Two things to say to that, firstly who said I was going to ask for your permission, and second we did not kidnap her. She attached herself to us while we were apparating, and then we were both unable to _stupefy _her or _obliviate_ her so you see we found ourselves in something of a quandary as to what we were going to do to her."

With that he plunged unflinchingly into the man's mind who's name turned out to be Lucas Sahg the son of a powerful pureblood family that was thought to have died out nearly a century before. A further look into the mans resisting mind showed his loyalty towards a man that had saved him from starving to death on the streets.

The brutal training in both magic and muggle means, all to protect his saviors daughter, a daughter he fell more in love with each day. While she remained nearly oblivious to his very existence, the hurt and embarrassment forced Lucas into action. He fought the link and managed to get glimpses and flashes of Neville's own memories.

The blurred vision of a baby saw the torture and mental collapse of his parents.

A slightly older one saw Harry's return to the field from the final task with the dead body of the boy.

Pain, unspeakable, unbearable. As his skin was ripped away from bone.

And finally better memories, the pleasure of the caresses and gentle suckling from his lovers.

Protecting Harry from his own memories and feeling Draco's pain as his own.

A sharp wrench and they both returned to their respective minds. Lucas stared in wonder at the three blood bonded men all stood before him faces masks of stone, bodies rigid. They had shared this experience with each other as they did everything.

A sharp downward motion of his hand returned their wards to full power while removing the ones protecting Nicole from magical attacks.

They then fled the room, Neville paused for a moment and then turned another gesture and the two remaining in the room were free of restraint.

"Perhaps now would be the time to tell her Lucas you can always _obliviate _her."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wow this was really long for me he he oh well here's your joke.

A construction worker was whistling and verbally harassing a young girl as she walked by the construction site. She completely ignored him, and just kept on walking.

Annoyed, the worker yelled, "Well you're an ugly bitch anyway!"

The girl turned around and replied, "It must be terrible when even an ugly bitch won't give you the time of day!"


	16. Chapter 16

1Here you go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 16

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tell me what Lucas?" asked Nicole hesitantly, "What did he mean by that."

Lucas sighed heavily and then settled down into a comfortable position on the bed. "Nicole let me tell you a story. Please don't interrupt me. When I was a boy oh maybe 6 or 7, my parents abandoned me."

_The little boy looked up in confusion as his father none to gently shoved him out the door. The mansion had once been a grand affair of pillars and gorgeous windows, now it was a crumbling ruin._

_He had just been told that he wasn't to ever come back, and before his eyes the house vanished from view as his heritage was ripped from him._

_Two weeks later the little boy lay shivering in a deserted alleyway, huddled under newspapers for warmth. His father had not allowed him to get a wand before he was thrown out and even if he had one the training necessary to wield it was beyond him._

_A shadow fell over Lucas, he looked up fear and resignation on his face. Men had shown up now and then deciding that he was pretty enough for their attention._

_But the face he saw made him draw backwards, it was a normal enough visage but he had seen the man on t.v. and he knew that he was the main cause of crime in the area._

_A hand grabbed his neck, and in a burst of terror Lucas shoved him away with a forceful push of his magic, he got barely 5 feet away from the downed man when a body guard knocked him unconscious with a blow to the back of his head._

_Years Later:_

_Lucas had grown, into a strong eighteen year old, he had all the training that a pleased Nigel Polesta could manage._

_He had just been shown his charge an eleven year old Nicole stood before him her little nose turned up in a dainty sniff of disdain for her newest bodyguard._

_Couple more years:_

_Lucas watched in shock as Nicole was picked up by the brute of a biker he was swiftly going to her side when the sight of the three men brought him up short, as they assisted her, Lucas was grateful. But when Nicole went after them, he saw to his horror her disappear from sight._

_The panic he felt was as nothing he had ever known, she was gone, his charge his love. But a tentative probe of his magic saw that he could easily follow the apparation trail that the men had left behind. _

_His eyes narrowed he thought I Will Get Her Back._

_End story._

Nicole's eyes were widened in shock, magic was not just a fairy tale as had been proven ten times over right in front of her. But the fact that Lucas cared for her, she smiled gently and then silently tread over to where he sat head bowed and body tense waiting for the invisible blow of her rejection.

He jolted in shock when Nicole settled easily into his lap wrapping her arms around him which Lucas than hesitantly returned.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry, Neville, and Draco were by this time settled comfortably into the room of requirement, they had made a quick foray to the library searching for something anything as to why Lucas the only heir of a pure blooded family would have been thrown out.

A cry of shock from Draco heralded the answer. "Listen to this, guys where even in it."

"In what?"

"A prophecy."

"WHAT?" twin voices shouted.

"Hush." Draco said and then began reading.

**Triplets of Chaos bonded in blood, will go where destiny leads. **

**To parents and family long ago gone, meeting in journey their charges.**

**Two lovers have reason in time and in space to join , the three if only to unite worlds.**

**Muggles and Magic will once again stand together.**

(A/N don't laugh at my terrible prophecy but it's all I could think up.)

"Well where obviously the Triplets, and I think Nicole and Lucas are the two lovers, and it seems that somehow where going to unite the muggle and magical world. But I don't know why it means through time and through space."

Silence fell over the group, until a quiet voice asked, "Does it mean that they aren't in their right time lines."All Harry and Draco turned and looked at Neville before with a grin Harry pounced on him.

"You figured it out, Neville damn your good."

"Well I do try."

"Does this mean that we have to take them back with us to our time." Asked Draco still confused, about their translation for the prophecy.

"Yes." A suddenly subdued Harry said, "Now all we have to do is explain how, why, and of course when."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

HaHa

I've done it again

A relatively long chapter for me and it only took me an hour.

Yes I am good.

Here's your joke

A husband was in BIG trouble when he forgot his wedding anniversary.

"Tomorrow," his wife angrily told him, "there had better be something in our driveway that goes from zero to 200 in two seconds flat!"

The next morning, the wife looked outside and saw a small package in the driveway. She brought it inside, opened it, and found a brand new bathroom scale.

His funeral is on Saturday at 2 p.m.


End file.
